


Florescência

by nunyan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyan/pseuds/nunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon não esperava ser reconhecido em meio às pessoas que andavam na rua, mas ali estava aquele garoto estranho, que sequer parecia real com aquela aparência incomum, parado à sua frente como se esperasse por alguma coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florescência

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria fazer algo com Hongbin de cabelo rosa + sobrenatural, e não descansei até achar a temática perfeita - pelo menos pra mim. Postada também no social spirits - como nunyan também (seria incrível se eu plagiasse a mim mesma q).
> 
> Boa leitura~

_Começos são sempre difíceis_ , ele disse a si esmo enquanto observava, frustrado, a tela em branco a sua frente.

Ainda lembrava da alegria e do sentimento de completude de finalizar um trabalho e queria senti-los de volta. No entanto, tudo o que ele tinha era apenas isso: a vaga lembrança, a sensação de que era possível e o vazio.

Olhou para o bloco de anotações posicionado ao lado do notebook, contendo algumas palavras que ele jogara ali a esmo. O conteúdo da caneca de café já deveria estar gelado àquela altura, havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto permanecia ali sentado, sem saber como voltar a se expressar.

Sabia o que esperavam dele, mas seria ele capaz de conseguir?

Através da janela ele podia ver o sol nascendo, tingindo o céu de laranja, mas sem conseguir vencer completamente o cinza.

 _Persistente_ , pensou.

Ele queria dizer a si mesmo que iria preencher páginas e páginas com uma história incrível. Queria convencer a si mesmo que seria épico, seu melhor livro, em que ele colocaria tudo de si.

Não conseguiu.

Desligou o notebook, pegou a caneca, andando em direção à cozinha. Tomaria um banho, comeria alguma coisa e depois tentaria novamente, mesmo que ele não sentisse como se fosse conseguir avançar.

A dúvida e a descrença eram suas maiores inimigas, e, mesmo tendo uma imaginação fértil, ele não tinha certeza de que sua musa conseguiria vencê-las daquela vez.

 

 

A atenção de Taekwoon ao andar pelas ruas de Seul pela manhã em direção à livraria onde ele costumava sentar para escrever nunca estava inteiramente no presente, nunca realmente no caminho que ele percorria, embora fosse necessário que ele se mantivesse atento se ele queria desviar de todas as pessoas que, como ele, andavam pela calçada, evitando, assim, qualquer contato indesejado.

Ele estava sempre com uma parte de sua mente voltada para um mundo invisível, que existia apenas em sua cabeça, onde personagens e histórias permaneciam a todo instante até que ele finalmente os materializasse ao colocar no papel.

Os fones de ouvido transmitiam a melodia reproduzida por seu celular, em um volume que permitia que ele se mantivesse alheio às conversas das pessoas, às suas risadas, mas não inteiramente aos sons que o cercavam.

Por isso, quando uma voz desesperada começou a gritar _“Espere! Espere!”_ no meio da multidão de transeuntes em seu percurso matinal, os gritos transpassando a barreira criada pelo som de seus fones, Taekwoon não se surpreendeu, tampouco deu a atenção devida ao pedido, pensando tratar-se de algum desconhecido chamando a atenção de outrem, não dele.

Um rapaz, no entanto, correu até alcançá-lo e postou-se à sua frente, obrigando-o a parar.

Era um rapaz estranho. Parecia ter menos de vinte anos e vestia roupas leves e folgadas em seu corpo esguio. Tinha os fios de cabelo em um tom de rosa claro, bagunçados. Tinha uma tez levemente dourada, como se a camada mais superficial da epiderme captasse de modo bem tímido os raios do sol ao se por, sem lhe roubar inteiramente o brilho, apenas o necessário para tingir-lhe a pele e evitar-lhe a completa palidez. Olhos castanhos, nariz reto, pequeno, lábios rosados e cheios, que não sorriam, mas faziam Taekwoon se perguntar se eles se curvariam tão graciosamente quanto a aparência dele parecia sugerir.

Ele o olhava com expectativa, esperançoso, como se esperasse que Taekwoon o reconhecesse ou lhe oferecesse algo - um autógrafo, talvez. Ele não sabia como poderia ter sido descoberto tão facilmente por alguém que sequer parecia real, mas ali estava ele, frente a frente com alguém que certamente o reconhecia.

Taekwoon, contudo, nunca estava realmente disposto a socializar ou ser amigável, principalmente quando se sentia irritado - o que ele estava sentindo no momento ao constatar que sua identidade havia sido descoberta.

Suspirou e continuou seu caminho, desviando do rapaz e deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar, pretendendo fingir que ele não existia.

O garoto de cabelo rosa grunhiu e voltou a correr até estar do lado dele, acompanhando-o.

“Vá embora.” Taekwoon falou de forma rude, para que o garoto soubesse que ele não queria conversa.

“Você consegue me ver.” Não era uma pergunta, mas Taekwoon se viu respondendo, confirmando, como se o garoto de fato fosse louco.

“Sim, eu consigo ver você. Agora caia fora.”

“E consegue me ouvir!” O sorriso que se formou em seu rosto, a forma como ele parecia uma bola de energia, prestes a quicar no chão denunciava a felicidade que aquelas duas constatações traziam ao seu espírito.

“Ao contrário de você, que não ouviu o que eu disse.” Taekwoon notou a forma como o rosto dele passou a expressar uma careta e depois transformou-se, expressando tristeza.

“Você passa por aqui todos os dias? Eu nunca te vi antes.” Ele logo se recompôs, voltando a parecer esperançoso aos olhos do outro, algo que aumentava ainda mais sua irritação.

“Não é da sua conta.”

“Ei, não precisa ser tão grosso assim. ”

“Vai me deixar em paz ou não? ”

“Vou. Mas eu vou te procurar e te encontrar de novo, certo? Quem sabe quando seu humor estiver melhor... talvez a gente possa até conversar. ”

“Conversar? E sobre o que eu conversaria com você? ”

“Não sei ainda. Eu não teria muito o que falar além de algumas histórias. Você gosta de histórias?”

“Não.” Era uma completa mentira, mas ele estava começando a se cansar dele.

“Eu sinto muito. Ah! Meu nome é Kong.”

“Eu...” Taekwoon começou a murmurar, pensando em dar uma resposta tão grossa quanto todas as coisas que ele dissera até então, mas algo o fez parar – não apenas parar de falar, mas de andar também. Sentiu um odor adocicado que ele tinha a impressão de que conhecia muito bem e se perguntou se estava ficando louco. Nunca havia sentido nada igual.

Kong parou ao seu lado e sorria para ele com um sorriso largo, os olhos transformados em dois crescentes. O fato de Taekwoon não ter sido rude daquela vez era um motivo para se ficar alegre, sem dúvidas, mas, aos poucos, seu sorriso se desfez, dando lugar uma expressão de confusão pelo comportamento do outro.

“Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, desculpe.” Murmurou e se afastou, deixando Kong para trás.

O garoto estranho de cabelos rosa permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, acenando para ele enquanto ele se distanciava.

 

 

Taekwoon gostava do fato de trabalhar sozinho e onde ele quisesse.

Poder escolher os horários e a possibilidade de escolher sempre um lugar diferente ajudava quando ele precisava mudar um pouco o clima da história – ou mesmo quando ele precisava começar algo diferente.

Um de seus lugares preferidos era uma livraria que ficava próxima da universidade, talvez porque o ajudava a se concentrar melhor. O ambiente acadêmico fazia-o se lembrar de uma época em que ele escreveu suas histórias mais estranhas e também o período em que ele se sentira mais criativo.

Não era o autor mais famoso e certamente tinha um longo caminho pela frente, mas fazia questão de manter-se incógnito. Não iria arriscar sua privacidade tampouco a paz que possuía ao sentar-se na livraria ou andar pelas ruas sem que ninguém fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo.

Kong não o reconhecera, percebeu. Havia algo de estranho no comportamento daquele garoto, mas não era o tipo de comportamento que ele esperava de alguém que lera seus livros.

Na realidade, todo aquele encontro havia sido estranho. Todas as coisas que ele dissera, a forma como se comportara, tudo era tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado, que poderia ter sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação, como todas aquelas coisas que ele imaginava.

E ainda assim, ele não conseguia não pensar em como ele sentia que tudo aquilo havia sido real – tão real que era como se a qualquer momento ele fosse ver Kong novamente na sua frente, em meio às pessoas que andavam pela rua, com aquele sorriso, aquele olhar esperançoso, aquele cheiro.

Taekwoon tentou esquecer e se concentrar no que ele tinha a fazer – e até conseguiu avançar algumas poucas palavras, que ele com certeza cortaria do rascunho final – mas Kong predominava em sua mente, porque algo não se encaixava, e Taekwoon gostava quando tudo estava no lugar.

Não voltou a ver Kong nos dias seguintes, mas não podia deixar de se sentir apreensivo ao passar pelo local onde o encontrara pela primeira vez.

O cinza prevalecia como sempre, sem que qualquer resquício do rosa se sobressaísse, chamando sua atenção – não que ele quisesse que fosse diferente, achava apenas estranho.

Talvez o garoto tivesse sido encontrado pelos familiares, já que parecia perdido. Talvez pudesse até ter sido internado por conta de alguma enfermidade mental. Não era da conta de Taekwoon.

 

 

“O que está fazendo?” Ele ouviu a voz grave perguntando, apesar dos fones de ouvido. Taekwoon conseguiu identificar um pouco de alegria na entonação das palavras e se perguntou como ele conseguia ser alegre tão cedo.

Ele até podia imaginar a cena em sua cabeça, ele sentado à uma mesa próxima à cafeteria da livraria, enquanto um garoto estranho de cabelos rosa tentava olhar por sobre seu ombro, na tentativa de descobrir o que o outro estava fazendo no computador.

Taekwoon suspirou, pensando que estava livre de Kong ou que, contrário a suas suspeitas, Kong fora apenas uma alucinação causada por sua noite insone. Todavia, ao se virar, pode comprovar que ali estava ele, com os dois braços para trás, enquanto olhava curioso, mudando o peso do corpo entre a ponta do pé e o calcanhar, fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse para frente e para trás.

“Não é da sua conta.” Foi sua resposta, que também era um padrão para quando ele estava sendo perturbado.

“ _Os gritos preencheram a noite, enquanto Leo, sentado com as costas contra a parede, os braços abraçando os joelhos flexionados, fechava os olhos e repetia consigo mesmo que tudo iria ficar bem_ ” Kong leu o que estava na tela computador, fazendo Taekwoon baixar a parte de cima do notebook ao notar o que ele estava fazendo, mas sem conseguir impedi-lo de continuar recitando o que vira.

“Isso parece uma história.” Ele comentou, ignorando o mau-humor do outro.

“Não, não é.”

“O mais legal sobre as histórias” Ele começou, ignorando o fato de que Taekwoon não estava interessado em sua presença ali, nem estava disposto a ser simpático. “É que elas sempre te levam para outro lugar. Longe, longe, ainda que se esteja perto.”

Taekwoon nada disse, decidido a tratá-lo da mesma forma como ele o tratava: ignorando o que lhe era conveniente, ou seja, tudo o que Kong falou e falaria.

No entanto Kong não pareceu se importar, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras livres que cercavam a mesa ocupada por Taekwoon.

“O que está fazendo?” Ele perguntou finalmente deixando de ignorar o que o outro fazia.

“Eu estou sentado.” Piscou algumas vezes, uma vez que o que estava fazendo era bem óbvio. “E fazendo nada além de pensar.” Completou.

“Então pare de pensar e saia daqui.”

“Eu paro de pensar e você me deixa ficar aqui.”

“Por que eu faria isso?”

“Porque eu prometo que vai ser como se eu não estivesse. Promessa de dedinho, se você quiser.” Kong juntou as duas mãos na frente do peito e olhou para ele com uma expressão de amolecer corações, embora o efeito em Taekwoon tivesse sido mais ou menos o oposto.

Pensando que seria mais produtivo encerrar aquela discussão, Taekwoon dispensou a promessa de dedinho com um murmúrio, mas garantiu que o chutaria se ele fizesse algum barulho, por menor que fosse. Ou se ele desse sinais de existência.

Depois disso foi como se, de fato, Kong não mais existisse. Ele apoiou sobre a mesa os dois braços, onde ele deixou que sua cabeça descansasse, e fechou os olhos, enquanto escutava os dedos de Taekwoon sobre o teclado, que digitava com uma velocidade variável e produzia sons que mudavam de volume constantemente.

A única coisa que denunciava a presença de algo diferente do usual era o cheiro floral que emanava do outro, sem dúvidas. Em princípio Taekwoon estranhou e até esfregou o nariz algumas vezes, como se quisesse evitar que o cheiro ficasse impregnado, mas aos poucos, enquanto ele avançava na história que tinha em mente e que a cada segundo que passava parecia crescer e se desenvolver, ele esqueceu por inteiro daquele detalhe.

Ao olhar para o que havia escrito até nos dias anteriores, Taekwoon sabia que provavelmente aquelas palavras todas seriam cortadas do manuscrito quando ele estivesse pronto, mas ele continuava digitando, porque era o que ele sabia e podia fazer, todos os dias.

Quando olhou para o relógio, tempos depois, e constatou que havia passado um pouco da hora usual em que ele almoçava, suspirou, retirando os fones de ouvido. Olhou para sua companhia, que até então havia sido apenas um pequeno incômodo no fundo de sua mente, mas sem realmente atrapalhar, e notou que o outro estava dormindo na mesma posição em que ele ficara.

Os traços bonitos de Kong estavam serenos, não irradiavam aquela energia que ele parecia sempre possuir. Taekwoon pode observar-lhe o rosto, cada detalhe, como para ter certeza de que não imaginara o que vira da outra vez.

Ajudava o fato de não se sentir constrangido pelo olhar dele voltado em sua direção, nem tendo todas as expressões faciais modificando seus traços de modo a exprimir suas emoções.

Só se lembrou de que precisava comer alguma coisa ao ouvir seu estômago roncando ruidosamente. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por se deixar ficar ali parado, observando alguém que ele mal conhecia dormir.

Desligou o computador e deixou o local, apressado, enquanto Kong ficou dormindo sobre a mesa.

Certamente um dos funcionários o acordaria em algum tempo e diria que ele já havia ido embora, tranquilizou-se.

 

 

Quando ele entrou na livraria no dia seguinte, deu de cara com Kong andando por entre as estantes e livros, parando para observar a lombada de um livro, enquanto se curvava ligeiramente, depois voltando a andar, parando em frente a outro livro, repetindo o processo uma e outra vez.

Não parecia um maluco como lhe parecera nas outras vezes. Parecia curioso e concentrado enquanto observava algumas capas, um sorriso em seu rosto.

Quando se sentiu observado, virou-se na direção de Taekwoon, sorrindo para ele e acenando, como se aquele fosse um encontro casual.

Taekwoon revirou os olhos e sentiu vontade de dar meia volta, saindo da livraria e andando em direção à cafeteria do outro lado do campus universitário, mas Sanghyuk aproximou-se dele e o cumprimentou.

Era raro os funcionários da livraria falarem com ele, principalmente Sanghyuk, que com certeza tinha medo, um garoto esperto.

"Você esqueceu um bloco de anotações ontem." Ele anunciou, parecendo incerto.

"Esqueci?" Taekwoon perguntou, desconfiado. O bloco de notas não poderia ser o dele, já que ele sempre o carregava dentro da bolsa e estava sempre grudado com ele. Não poderia ser.

"Sim. Estava na mesa em que você costuma sentar. Eu achei estranho alguém ter deixado um bloco, mas eu olhei e... tinha... algumas anotações que pareciam bem importantes e tinha um nome também. Jung Leo. Acho que..."

Sanghyuk devolveu-lhe o bloco de anotações e Taekwoon imediatamente olhou para Kong, que o olhava com a maior inocência do mundo.

Caminhou a passos largos e firmes na direção do garoto, disposto a perguntar se ele de alguma forma estava envolvido naquilo, uma vez que ele nunca havia esquecido nada ali até então.

Mas Kong o viu se aproximar com um sorriso largo que fez Taekwoon pensar em ofuscamento, como se aquele sorriso fosse tão brilhante quanto o sol em um dia sem nuvens.

"Você veio de novo! Eu pensei em esperar aqui para caso você voltasse, mas eu pensei que não te veria de novo. Ontem eu nem pude me despedir."

Àquele cumprimento e àquelas palavras, Taekwoon não soube o que responder. Ele também não sabia como poderia culpar Kong por seu próprio esquecimento, quando o rapaz simplesmente dormira com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa. Ele sequer sabia como iria fazer a pergunta, provavelmente iria parecer um tolo.

"Eu pensei mesmo em não voltar, para o caso de você aparecer de novo."

"Mas você veio."

Taekwoon voltou a ignorá-lo, passando pelo rapaz em direção à cafeteria que ficava do lado esquerdo da loja, aos fundos, e Kong o acompanhou.

“Desculpe ter dormido ontem, mas eu não pude resistir. Eu fui ficando cada vez com mais sono e não pensar em nada não ajuda muito.” Ele tentou explicar enquanto andavam, rindo ao final de si mesmo e do quão tolo ele soara.

“Não é como se eu tivesse notado a diferença.” Taekwoon comentou, pensando que iria ver seu sorriso desaparecer e o som da risada ir embora, mas suas palavras tiveram o efeito contrário.

“Eu sei. Isso é bom, não é? Assim nós dois pudemos ter o que queríamos.”

“E o que você queria? Dormir sendo ignorado por um estranho?” Não conteve a pergunta, mesmo que não quisesse prolongar muito aquela conversa.

“Não, não... Ah, é verdade!! Ele exclamou, como se só agora tivesse se lembrado de algo. Você ainda não me disse seu nome.”

"Nem vou dizer." Desviou-se de uma pessoa parada na sessão de livros de autoajuda - uma completa perda de tempo, pensava.

"Por favooor! Eu disse o meu."

"Porque quis. Eu não perguntei."

"Tudo bem. Vou te chamar de Ahjussi." Imaginou, pela alteração no tom de voz, passando de animação para irritação em um piscar, que Kong teria uma expressão boba no rosto.

Taekwoon arriscou olhar por cima do ombro só para constatar que ele estava _mesmo fazendo beicinho_ e imediatamente voltou a olhar para frente, achando aquilo inacreditável.

Parou ao balcão, pedindo o usual expresso, enquanto Kong permanecia calado. Era até estranho, considerando que ele parecia gostar de receber comentários mal-humorados de Taekwoon - e ele certamente estava com humor para fornecê-los, tantos quanto Kong quisesse.

"Ei. Posso ficar hoje de novo? Ontem não foi ruim, foi? Eu posso dormir de novo, não tem problema." Ele falou apressadamente, quase engolindo as palavras, como se tivesse medo de que não tivesse explicado o suficiente e, a qualquer momento, Taekwoon fosse lhe dizer o tão temido ‘ _não’_.

Taekwoon não se apiedou de seu tom suplicante, dos olhos tristes que ele viu rapidamente naquele rosto: aquela cena era desnecessária e não o comovia. No entanto, ele não se sentia no direito de impedir alguém de sentar onde bem entendesse.

"Faça como quiser." Ele disse e fingiu não ver o olhar triste ser substituído pelo brilho que os olhos adquiriam quando algo que se quer muito é concedido, fingiu não notar que o sorriso dele voltou a florescer em seu rosto e que ele não desgostava de todo de ver aquele sorriso.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesma configuração do dia anterior. Taekwoon abriu o notebook depois de retirá-lo da bolsa onde o carregava, e Kong pôs os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo enquanto o observava.

Taekwoon sentia o olhar dele sobre si e esperava que aquilo não o distraísse, mas com o fone de ouvido e sua _playlist_ favorita tocando, ele fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando ao máximo se livrar da sensação de estar sendo observado e pronto para mergulhar em sua fértil imaginação.

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon sentia como se, a partir daquele dia, tivesse se tornado um padrão, um novo elemento tivesse sido adicionado à sua rotina, embora não tivesse se passado uma semana desde que eles haviam começado a se encontrar na livraria.

Não sabia ao certo como ou quando ficara tão indulgente, aceitando a presença de Kong com naturalidade. Tampouco era capaz de dizer como ele podia sentir que eles estavam se encontrando no mesmo lugar durante todas as manhãs há eras.

Kong o esperava enquanto folheava algum livro para passar o tempo. Os dois caminhavam pela livraria até chegar à cafeteria instalada no local e, tão logo Taekwoon tivesse em mãos seu café, sentavam-se a uma das mesas, onde Kong esperava que ele ligasse o notebook e começasse a trabalhar.

Às vezes, quando Kong notava que Taekwoon não estava digitando, ele perguntava para o outro se, por acaso, não iria ler para ele, algum dia, aquilo em que tanto trabalhava. A resposta era sempre negativa e em tom de definitividade.

Kong então oferecia uma história, a qual Taekwoon recusava, alegando não poder se concentrar em qualquer outra história que não fosse aquela na qual ele estava trabalhando.

Ele esperava que no olhar de Kong houvesse algo de triste pela rejeição à proposta, mas o garoto parecia satisfeito o suficiente com o arranjo deles para não demonstrar se importar com sua negativa. Ao contrário do esperado, ele sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo quando Taekwoon o ignorava, e sempre dormia pouco tempo depois, enquanto o escritor continuava digitando.

Aquilo não significava que Kong não ficava triste às vezes.

Havia momentos em que Taekwoon precisava de uma palavra para descrever algo e não conseguia que a palavra lhe viesse à mente. Então ele olhava para Kong e, normalmente, ele tinha um olhar distante, vago. Triste.

 

 

No sábado, Taekwoon anunciou para Kong que não iria para a livraria no dia seguinte.

"Por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, parecendo seriamente preocupado em ter feito algo que desagradasse Taekwoon. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

"Não, é que a livraria só abre à tarde."

Então ele abriu a boca em um ' _ah_ ' silencioso, como se finalmente tivesse compreendido algo realmente importante.

"Certo." Afirmou, recompondo-se. "Então, hm, até depois de amanhã."

Disse satisfeito consigo mesmo, sorrindo contente e aliviado, embora parecesse triste e só ficassem mais triste a cada segundo que passava sem que Taekwoon respondesse ou se afastasse.

"Você está com fome?" Perguntou subitamente, fazendo Kong se sobressaltar.

"Eu?!"

"É, quem mais?"

"Mas... por quê?"

"Eu estou indo comer alguma coisa."

"E...?" Ele perguntou e, ou ele era muito cínico, ou era muito idiota. Taekwoon não estava realmente disposto a expressar verbalmente o convite que ele pensara estar implícito na primeira pergunta feita.

"Deixa pra lá."

"Ei, agora você tem que me dizer, eu vou ficar curioso!"

"Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso."

Então ele se afastou, sendo seguido por Kong, que permaneceu fazendo a mesma pergunta por todo caminho até o lugar onde Taekwoon gostava de comer. Não era um lugar caro, nem luxuoso, mas ele gostava da comida e podia pagar, sem precisar sofrer por conta da falta de dinheiro comum em épocas como aquela, em que eles não estavam promovendo a venda de nenhum livro novo, e ele sobrevivia  com a porcentagem repassada sobre a venda dos livros antigos.

Taekwoon permaneceu ignorando as perguntas de Kong, mas se surpreendeu pelo fato de o garoto estar indo com ele, sem que nada houvesse feito Kong desconfiar do convite não pronunciado.

E ele ainda não sabia se aquilo era apenas farsa ou não.

Kong não comeu nada, mesmo que Taekwoon tenha dito que os preços ali eram bons - porque Taekwoon não pretendia pagar para ele. Porém, ao contrário do que Takewoon acreditou, Kong sequer pareceu se interessar pela comida.

"Não estou com fome." Ele afirmou com um aceno de mão de quem não se importa, quando Taekwoon olhou para ele após fazer seu pedido.

"Você vai ficar só olhando?"

"Se você não se importar, sim. A menos que você queira, não sei, conversar. Então eu vou ficar só conversando."

"Tudo bem." Aceitou, desconfortável por ser o único a comer alguma coisa ali.

"Sério?!" A pergunta era mais uma interjeição de surpresa que realmente uma interrogação, mas a animação de Kong aumentara exponencialmente, aumentando com ela o desconforto do outro.

"Não me faça repetir." Engoliu em seco, sem conseguir encarar seu interlocutor.

"Certo. Sem repetições. Quer ouvir uma história?"

"Sou todo ouvidos." Taekwoon cedeu, aceitando o que ele lhe oferecia e que sempre era recusado. Era até melhor, já que ele não sabia como eles poderiam conversar – ele nunca havia sido um gênio da comunicação interpessoal.

"Hm, você alguma vez já ouviu falar no  _Mago de Gelo_?"

"Eu deveria?"

"Acho que não." Kong por um momento pareceu perdido em pensamentos, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.

"O que tem ele?" Taekwoon perguntou, chamando a atenção dele de volta para o presente.

"Ele se perdeu." Os últimos traços da animação dele foram praticamente varridos de seu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão calma, solene.

Então Kong contou a história do Mago de Gelo. Sobre como ele havia desejado ser poderoso para proteger aqueles que ele amava, mas também sobre como ele, aos poucos, foi sendo consumido pelo poder que sempre desejou, perdendo a noção de quem era e de quem ele queria proteger, não distinguindo mais aliados de inimigos.

Sua voz era melodiosa ao narrar os fatos e sua entonação variava nos momentos certos. Taekwoon se perguntou se ele era um escritor também. Isso explicaria o fato de ele sempre querer contar uma história e se sentir confortável o suficiente para aceitar que Taekwoon não lhe daria toda a atenção que talvez ele quisesse, em prol de escrever algumas palavras.

A história não durou muito, chegando a seu clímax e se encerrando ao mesmo tempo em que Taekwoon terminava de almoçar.

Do lado de fora, Kong parecia radiante novamente em meio ao cinza, não apenas por sua cor incomum de cabelo, mas por alguma espécie de brilho que se intensificara após aquele breve período que passaram juntos.

Taekwoon se perguntava se ele ainda iria permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo depois de ele finalmente ter aceitado ouvir uma de suas histórias. Todavia Kong sorriu, como se notasse a hesitação nos modos do outro, a dúvida em meio ao silêncio.

"Eu vou deixá-lo em paz agora." Anunciou com um tom de voz sereno. "Obrigado pela companhia e obrigado por ser um ouvinte tão bom." Ele fez uma mesura para acompanhar seu agradecimento.

Taekwoon apenas acenou brevemente com a cabeça, dando a entender que compreendera, mas que não pretendia falar nada. Viu Kong se afastar aos poucos e desaparecer em meio às pessoas que passavam, andavam apressadamente, para então seguir seu caminho.

 

 

Sorveu os últimos mililitros do chá amargo torcendo para que a bebida tivesse algum efeito em seu organismo. O gosto amargo do chá era bem-vindo, principalmente quando ele se sentia tão cansado fisicamente, esgotado, embora ele não duvidasse do poder de sua insônia, que era capaz de mantê-lo acordado ainda que seu corpo implorasse por descanso.

Deixou a caneca ao lado da cama e deitou-se, fechando os olhos, esperando que o estado de inconsciência não demorasse.

Ele estava em um bosque, em frente a uma árvore enorme – tão grande que era capaz de ofuscar todas as outras ao seu redor.

Embaixo da árvore, uma moça de longos cabelos rosados esperava em pé, seu vestido branco esvoaçava com a brisa agradável que soprava.

Taekwoon aproximou-se, como se ela estivesse chamando, ainda que não houvesse som algum. Parou perto o suficiente para notar que seus olhos brilhavam, castanhos e calorosos, os lábios moldados em um sorriso.

"Taekwoon." A moça finalmente falou – ou ele pensou que a ouviu falar. "Eu estive esperando por você."

"Eu não conheço você." Rebateu, supondo ser impossível que alguém que ele sequer conhecia o esperasse.

"Você gosta da primavera, Taekwoon?" Ela perguntou, ignorando-o completamente, algo que estava começando a irritá-lo recentemente.

"Quem é você?" Insistiu naquele detalhe, mesmo que ele não soubesse mais por que era tão urgente que ele soubesse quem aquela pessoa era.

"Acho que a primavera não durará muito." O comentário saíra baixo de seus lábios, como se feito apenas para si, mas Taekwoon foi capaz de ouvi-lo com perfeição.

"Mas mal dá pra perceber que é primavera em Seul." Disse por impulso. Não se daria ao trabalho de rebater qualquer afirmação de alguém, permanecendo calado se a ocasião fosse outra, mas era como se ele precisasse dizer todas aquelas coisas para ela.

"Não tem problema." Ela disse e continuou sorrindo.

Taekwoon esperou que a garota dissesse mais alguma coisa, que explicasse melhor o que era tudo aquilo, contudo era esperar demais de um sonho – surpreendia-o que ele conseguisse sentir que estava em um. Em vez disso, virou-se em silêncio para observar as flores ao seu redor, que brotavam do chão como se o tempo tivesse sido acelerado, os botões crescendo e se desenvolvendo em apenas alguns segundos, para desabrochar em seguida, com cores vibrantes e variadas.

Não tinha certeza se em sonhos as pessoas poderiam sentir cheiros, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que sentira mais uma vez aquele cheiro adocicado, acordando com a sensação de ainda poder senti-lo.

Pegou o relógio onde o havia deixado, no chão ao lado da cama, e se esforçou para se concentrar no horário que aparecia no mostrador, enquanto lutava contra a necessidade que seu corpo tinha de se manter deitado, dormindo. Passava um pouco das duas da madrugada.

Sua mente aos poucos foi se tornando cada vez mais desperta, embora o corpo nem tanto. As palavras estavam fluindo de novo em sua cabeça, a ponto de lhe causar dor.

Os pensamentos começaram a convergir para uma conclusão: ele precisava se concentrar e continuar o manuscrito.

Lavou o rosto, ligou o computador e se preparou para digitar.

 

 

Kong estava sentado à sua frente na livraria enquanto cantarolava uma canção que Taekwoon não conhecia e que ele não teria ouvido se não fosse o pequeno intervalo entre uma música e outra em sua  _playlist_.

Pausando o programa de reprodução de música e ouvindo-o com atenção, notou que aquele garoto tinha uma voz profunda, grave, aveludada. Às vezes ele desafinava, mas nada que tornasse a melodia uma verdadeira cacofonia aos seus ouvidos.

Teria mandado que ele parasse se não tivesse se perdido naquela voz, na expressão em seu rosto ao entoar cada nota. Fazia Taekwoon pensar que ele sentia falta de algo – ou de alguém. Nenhuma das duas opções muito agradável, decidiu, pondo-se em seu lugar.

Além disso, ele estava surpreso devido ao fato de não saber que Kong podia cantar tão bem – na verdade, ele não sabia nada sobre ele.

Onde vivia, o que fazia, do que gostava. Por que a insistência em se manter por perto de Taekwoon, por que aquele comportamento estranho quando o viu pela primeira vez. As cenas da história que ele tentava construir davam lugar àquelas perguntas cujas respostas talvez ele devesse saber, uma vez que o  _tolerava_  por perto.

“Eu atrapalhei você? Desculpe, eu pensei que talvez você não estivesse ouvindo.” Kong perguntou observando seu rosto com surpresa e curiosidade, um pouco de culpa também, pelo que ele conseguiu notar.

"Você não tem outro lugar onde deveria estar?" Decidiu fazer uma pausa em seu livro, já que estava prestes a terminar uma cena de transição e sabia exatamente o que devia fazer em seguida. Precisaria de toda a concentração de que dispusesse para continuar imaginando a cena, e ele sentia que se não perguntasse não poderia avançar.

"Não de verdade." Deu de ombros, sem encarar Taekwoon.

"Algo que precise fazer?"

"Não." Franziu as sobrancelhas, rindo um pouco da pergunta. Taekwoon decidiu não se deixar irritar pela reação dele.

"Ou algo que queira fazer no futuro?"

"Eu quero, mas conseguir ou não conseguir é algo que não depende de mim. Eu estou...” Fez uma pausa, escolhendo a palavra certa para se expressar. “ _Preso_  ao que tenho agora, eu diria. Por que esse interesse repentino?"

"Eu estava apenas querendo saber se você um dia cansaria de me perturbar, isso é tudo." Olhou para a tela do computador, onde ele lia palavras que não faziam mais sentido, não quando as respostas de Kong o desnorteavam um pouco.

"Eu não acho que eu vá cansar, mas... você não precisa me tolerar tanto."

"Eu estou ignorando você a maior parte do tempo, eu não chamaria isso de tolerar." Mentiu.

"Como quiser." Ouviu Kong sorrir, como se pudesse ver através de suas palavras.

Kong não voltou a cantar, e Taekwoon ficou limitado às músicas em seu computador, que infelizmente não eram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer o que ouvira. O garoto também não falou mais nada, deixando que o outro trabalhasse, exatamente como prometera desde o primeiro dia.

Algum tempo depois, despediram-se na entrada da livraria. Taekwoon ainda demorou um pouco depois de Kong ir embora e talvez só assim ele tenha sido capaz de notar a flor que nascera discretamente em meio ao concreto, próximo da entrada da livraria, como uma pequena guerreira que conquistara seu lugar ali, por entre uma pequena rachadura na calçada.

Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera, em que flores brotavam no chão à sua frente, em questão de segundos, mas era impossível que a garota que ele vira no sonho fosse real, era impossível que flores brotassem daquela forma, era impossível que aquela flor tivesse brotado do mesmo jeito.

Ela com certeza nasceu e cresceu ali naturalmente, como as flores deveriam nascer e crescer, pensou.

_Havia uma explicação para tudo._

 

 

Taekwoon estava tentando recuperar um pouco do sono perdido durante a tarde, período em que ele sentia todo o peso da noite mal dormida, quando foi interrompido pelo toque insistente do celular.

_Park Hyo Shin._

_“Acordei você?”_  A voz do outro lado perguntou tão logo ele atendeu o telefone. Tinha um tom brincalhão que fazia Taekwoon se sentir mais irritado que o considerado normal ao ser interrompido em seu sono.

“Não.” Respondeu mesmo assim.

 _“Sua voz não me engana.”_  Trabalhava com Taekwoon há algum tempo e o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não apenas ele estava irritado, como também havia sido acordado por sua ligação.

“O que você quer?” Perguntou, dando-se por vencido mesmo sem admitir, passando a mão sobre o rosto para espantar o sono.

 _“Liguei para saber como você está. Desculpe, era o único horário que eu tinha.”_  Ele poderia ser irritante às vezes e um pouco inconveniente, mas Takewoon sabia que aquela preocupação era genuína.

“Eu estou bem.”

_“Algum progresso no livro novo?”_

Parou para pensar no que havia feito em todos aqueles dias desde que decidira começar a nova história, um dia ou dois antes de ele encontrar Kong na rua, ele não sabia dizer com certeza. Era verdade que, apesar da sensação de estar andando em círculos com o que havia escrito, ele pelo menos estava  _escrevendo alguma coisa_.

“Algum.”

_“Isso é ótimo. Você sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me ligar, certo? Só para garantir...”_

“É, eu sei.”

_“Ótimo. Eu volto a ligar daqui a alguns dias.”_

“Tudo bem.”

_“Até breve.”_

Taekwoon observou o visor do aparelho até a tela apagar, quando ele deixou o objeto de lado e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro.

Nada havia mudado, não havia motivo para ele pensar que alguma coisa estava diferente, só porque ele conhecera alguém estranho no meio da rua.

Ele era o bom e velho Taekwoon de sempre.

 

 

Quando disse a si mesmo que havia uma explicação para tudo, não significava que ele aceitaria qualquer explicação.

E, ainda assim, não havia nada que fosse capaz de explicar a sucessão de coisas estranhas que começaram a acontecer ao seu redor além de sua própria loucura.

Talvez algum elemento sobrenatural, mas Taekwoon estava mais propenso a acreditar nos efeitos de sua mente sobre sua percepção da realidade. Não se imaginava capaz de aceitar uma explicação fundada em um elemento externo do qual ele não tinha o menor controle ou noção de previsibilidade – não que sua mente fosse fácil de entender.

De toda forma, enquanto andava apressadamente na direção da livraria, conforme fazia na maioria das manhãs, notou o leve tom rosado de cabelos que ele já conhecia bem até demais e parou, intrigado, enquanto Kong sorria para uma criança no meio da rua. A criança o olhava com curiosidade e apreensão, como se estivesse com medo dele.

Kong desviou o olhar da criança para sua mão, que estava fechada, e então começou a mexer os dedos, revelando sua palma, na qual crescia uma flor de forma espantosamente rápida se comparado com a velocidade natural, mas não tão rápido que não permitisse acompanhar como as pétalas se desenvolviam. A criança desviou o olhar para aquela flor. Estava apreensiva e curiosa, mas logo começou a sorrir, maravilhada.

Kong então riu do espanto e do brilho no rosto da garota, como se estivesse genuinamente feliz, de maneira similar a quando eles se encontraram pelas primeiras vezes, quando Kong estranhamente parecia ver nele um presente do destino, inesperado, mas completamente satisfatório, como se ele não conhecesse nada que pudesse deixá-lo mais feliz.

Como se sentisse observado, Kong então olhou em sua direção, e Taekwoon deu um passo para trás, uma reação instintiva decorrente do receio gerado pelo que acabara de ver.

 _O que eu acabei de ver? Quem e o que ele é?,_  ele se perguntava enquanto via o sorriso desaparecer do rosto do outro, dando espaço para uma expressão triste.

Kong entregou a flor para a menina, a qual correu na direção da mãe, que a chamava a alguns metros, e permaneceu parado por um tempo, esperando para ver como o outro iria reagir.

Taekwoon então seguiu pelo caminho de sempre, andando em direção a livraria, com Kong em seu encalço.

"Espera, por favor!!" Kong gritava em meio à multidão, mas Taekwoon não iria esperar. "Deixa eu explicar!!"

"O que tem pra ser explicado?" Taekwoon parou, virando-se para encarar Kong, que então conseguiu acompanhá-lo.

"Você... você não tinha percebido, não é?!"

"Percebido o quê? Que você é uma aberração?"

"Eu não sou-..." Taekwoon viu ele começar a rebater ofendido, indignado, sua voz falhando um pouco. "Olha, você é a última pessoa que pode falar em aberrações, okay? Agora deixa eu explicar, por favor." Recompôs-se após respirar fundo.

"Estou ouvindo."

"Eu... não sou daqui. Eu... Você..." Tentou explicar, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada coerente que pudesse ser uma explicação rápida e aceitável dos fatos.

"Eu sou o único que consegue ver você?" Interrompeu, impaciente, juntando os pontos em sua cabeça. A primeira vez em que se encontraram, as afirmações estranhas.  _Você consegue me ver. E me ouvir._

 

"Mais ou menos."

"Eu estou ficando louco." Murmurou, dando as costas para Kong e voltando a andar. Ele não via por onde estava indo, estava funcionando no automático. Seus passos eram os maiores possíveis, apressados. Quanto mais rápido saísse de perto de Kong, melhor.

"O quê?!  _Não!!_ " Kong gritou atrás dele e, a julgar pela entonação das palavras, ele estava tentando acompanhá-lo. No entanto Taekwoon não iria diminuir a velocidade, pois sabia que, tendo pernas menores, o outro encontraria dificuldade em manter-se por perto.

"Então o quê?"

"Um dom."

" _Maldição_ , você quer dizer." Riu amargamente e olhou ao redor, notando as pessoas que passavam por eles e que não faziam ideia do que se passava ali.

"Veja como quiser." Bufou e continuou tentando acompanhar, sem ousar pedir que Taekwoon esperasse por ele.

"Todos devem pensar que eu estou louco." Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, sentindo nas costas o impacto do corpo de Kong, que não esperava aquela atitude. O corpo dele era sólido contra o seu, transmitia calor até. Estava  _vivo_.

E ainda assim não podia ser visto por qualquer um.

“Não me siga, por favor.” Voltou a andar e torceu para que o outro não o seguisse. Precisava de um tempo para por as ideias no lugar e se pudesse fazer isso longe dele seria perfeito.

"Então eu não posso mais ficar com você? Eu não sou ofensivo, eu-..." Tentou argumentar, mas o outro não lhe deu ouvidos.

Taekwoon continuou andando, sentindo o estômago revirar. Olhou por cima do ombro e notou que Kong não o seguia, algo pelo qual ele estava agradecido.

Sabia que era diferente, que havia algo que não se encaixava. Também sabia que Kong estava fora do que poderia ser considerado comum e sabia que algo estava mal contado.

Além disso, tinha consciência de que Kong era inofensivo, que tudo parecia estranhamente bem com ele por perto.

Ele estava muito desnorteado e não se sentia bem, motivo pelo qual resolveu voltar para casa, acreditando que a sensação de familiaridade com o ambiente doméstico fosse o suficiente para que ele se sentisse seguro.

Ainda que não soubesse contra o que estava se protegendo especificamente.

 

 

 

 

O que para uns é um dom, para outros – e por ‘outros’ leia-se: normalmente aqueles que sofrem na pele não apenas as maravilhas, mas também as desvantagens do suposto ‘dom’ - é uma terrível maldição.

Taekwoon tinha certeza de que havia sido amaldiçoado pelo destino, também conhecido como carma, a ter uma imaginação poderosa e fértil.

Havia aprendido a conviver com ela e a utilizá-la a seu favor – se não podia se livrar dela, então melhor tirar algum proveito. Todavia aquilo não significava que havia deixado de acreditar em sua teoria sobre um castigo superior.

Descobrira a propensão a imaginar coisas desde a mais tenra idade, quando ele ainda acreditava que deveria falar sobre tudo o que lhe passava à cabeça. Aprendera a falar tardiamente e, ao que parece, tentara compensar o tempo perdido nos anos seguintes, falando sobre o que via, o que ouvia, o que pensava, o que sentia.

Os adultos, ao contrário daquilo que ele esperava em sua inocência pueril, surpreendiam-se por suas palavras, por suas histórias e, a cada dia que passava, tentavam convencê-lo de que ele não deveria falar sobre duendes e corvos de três pernas.

Sua mãe chegara a se assustar ao ponto de recriminá-lo de uma forma austera, dizendo que ele deveria parar de contar aquelas histórias, que criaturas como as que ele descrevia não existiam e que ele deveria ser um filho obediente e normal.

Taekwoon uma vez até tentou desenhar o monstro do jardim - como ele costumava chamar o Haetae, um espírito protetor com corpo de leão, que passara algum tempo acampando no jardim - mas seu desenho foi tomado de si, e seu pai foi obrigado a ter uma conversa séria com ele, da qual a única conclusão a que chegara era que os adultos não conseguiam ser iguais a ele. Não sabia exatamente como explicar a diferença que os separava, mas sabia que, a partir daquele dia, talvez fosse melhor permanecer calado.

Aos poucos, Taekwoon foi se tornando frio, distante, taciturno. Seus pais preocupavam-se que ele sofresse de depressão, mas não importava o quanto eles tentassem alcançá-lo, o garoto se distanciava ainda mais, vivendo em seu mundo de fantasia.

Os anos de sua adolescência foram negros. Tingidos de uma cor tão escura quanto a noite, enquanto ele pensava demais, as ideias e as palavras presas dentro de si, como se elas estivessem vivas e precisassem de liberdade o quanto antes para que não acabasse enlouquecendo de verdade.

Foi assim que ele se tornou escritor. Descobriu que ‘ _não poder conversar_ ’ não significava ‘ _não falar_ ’ e descobriu outros meios pelo qual ele poderia expressar tudo o que estava preso, tingindo, pouco a pouco, o negro com o branco, transformando tudo em cinza, uma cor da qual ele gostava – não era escura demais, nem clara demais, nem fugia ao seu estado de espírito, como cores mais alegres certamente fariam.

Escrever era algo mágico, Taekwoon diria se acreditasse em tais coisas. Mantinha sua imaginação sobre controle e ele conseguia criar as mais diversas histórias, como se ele as tivesse vivido. Dessa forma, era capaz de dizer que fora muitas coisas em sua vida, desde investigador policial até um jovem que de repente se vê em uma realidade paralela, em que as construções da cidade onde mora permanecem iguais, mas os ocupantes de cada um daqueles prédios e ruas sendo criaturas que _somente a imaginação de Taekwoon poderia imaginar_.

Às vezes ele tinha medo de estar ficando louco de verdade com toda aquela história. Não foram raras as vezes em que questionara a própria sanidade em frente ao espelho, enquanto sentia os dedos da mão formigando após uma sessão intensa de digitação de uma cena particularmente frenética de seu próximo livro. Sua musa era forte, ele sabia e temia.

Além disso, não era apenas a velocidade com que seus dedos se moviam sobre o teclado, era a sensação de estar sendo observado, de estar sendo seguido.

 

 

Naquele dia, Taekwoon não escreveu.

Sua cabeça latejava e ele não sabia se tinha aspirina no armário de casa. Tinha a impressão de que o mundo não estava sólido, o chão e as parede se movimentando lentamente ao seu redor. Ele nunca teve nenhum problema respiratório em toda sua vida, mas naquele dia sentia dificuldade para respirar.

Quando hegou em casa, após retirar o tênis que calçava, passou diretamente para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e tentando apagar os resquícios do suor que brotava em sua pele.

Encarou o reflexo no espelho. O que via era alguém cansado, com os cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão que anunciava que a resposta para a pergunta ‘ _você está bem?_ ’ não era nada agradável.

Suas pernas fraquejavam e ele tentava se apoiar na pia do banheiro, inspirando e expirando lentamente, tentando absorver oxigênio o suficiente para que ele não sufocasse – pelo menos não mais.

Sentia seu estômago revirando ainda. Tinha quase certeza de que vomitaria em breve, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de sair do banheiro. Abriu o armário e procurou por remédios para dor de cabeça, encontrando o vidro vazio – teria que lembrar depois de comprar mais.

Sentou-se no chão frio e apoiou as costas e a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos.

Péssima ideia.

Lembranças que há muito deveriam ter sido esquecidas voltaram em sua mente, passando como um filme. Todas as criaturas que já haviam passado por sua vida, uma sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos que, à época, eram justificados e mascarados por sua mente para parecerem fruto de sua imaginação, mas agora ele tinha certeza de que eles eram reais.

Como as coisas que ele via quando era criança e que faziam sua mãe olhá-lo assustada, como se ele fosse uma aberração.

_‘Eu não sou a única aberração por aqui.’_

Quis mandar Kong calar a boca, mas ele não estava ali. _Ele não era real_.

E ao mesmo tempo era.

Sentiu as contrações em seu aparelho digestivo e o gosto de bile em sua boca. Moveu-se rapidamente para evitar que o chão fosse recoberto com seu vômito, posicionando-se em frente à privada, de joelhos.

Sua garganta ficou em chamas depois que ele colocou para fora o que havia em seu estômago, e o gosto amargo fazia seu rosto se contrair em uma careta. Tossiu quando terminou, acionando a descarga, e passou as costas da mão sobre a boca, na tentativa de limpar a região.

Sentou-se novamente no chão e respirou fundo, começando a se sentir melhor, mas não completamente, não na velocidade que ele gostaria.

Quando julgou estar forte o suficiente, Taekwoon respirou fundo, levantou-se e limpou a boca, escovando os dentes para se livrar do gosto ruim.

Andou até o quarto, onde se jogou sobre a cama. Fechou os olhos e quase imediatamente ele adormeceu.

 

 

Em seu sonho, ele viu novamente a garota de cabelos rosa.

Ela estava novamente embaixo da grande árvore, observando-a de costas para Taekwoon, porém, daquela vez, a brisa de antes não soprava.

Ele se perguntava se ela por acaso era algum parente de Kong, se era igual a ele.

“Taekwoon” Ela o chamou, exatamente como da outra vez, sem se virar para encará-lo. “Você está perdido? Onde está sua mãe?” Ela perguntou, mas ela se virou para encará-lo. Taekwoon percebeu que era muito maior que ele.

“Eu não sei.”

“Você está perdido?” Ele olhou ao redor, como se pela primeira vez estivesse prestando atenção naquele lugar.

“Eu não sei onde estou.”

“Quer ouvir uma história até você se encontrar?” Ela se abaixou, até ficar da altura dele. Taekwoon então percebeu que seu corpo era o de uma criança, com braços e pernas pequenos em um mundo enorme, desconhecido.

“Que história?” Perguntou, sem entender mais nada, sem saber como ele havia voltado a ser um garotinho.

“A sua.”

“Não quero.” Respondeu dando alguns passos para trás, com medo do sorriso dela.

“Está tudo bem. Capítulos bons virão.”

_Eu não quero saber._

 

 

Acordou com as roupas ensopadas de suor e sentindo tanto frio, que ele se perguntou se era inverno novamente em Seul.

A cabeça ainda doía um pouco e sua garganta ardia, mas ele só conseguia pensar em voltar a dormir – assim aquelas sensações seriam todas esquecidas.

Levantou-se da cama e buscou no guarda-roupa um pijama limpo que pudesse vestir. Andou até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto mais uma vez. Retirou as roupas que vestia e entrou debaixo do chuveiro rapidamente, para retirar a sensação de sujeira, vestindo o pijama em seguida.

Voltou ao quarto, onde viu, no relógio ao lado da cama, que era perto de sete horas da noite.

Depois jogou-se novamente sobre a cama e dormiu.

 

 

No dia seguinte, sentia-se bem melhor ao acordar.

Suspirou quando notou que estava verdadeiramente desperto e pronto para encarar um novo dia, descansando o antebraço sobre os olhos, querendo fingir que ainda era capaz de dormir por mais algum tempo.

Ficou impaciente em menos de cinco minutos e levantou, andando em direção à cozinha. Colocou um pouco de água para ferver e procurou no armário a caixa de saquinhos para preparo de chá – camomila parecia uma boa ideia para seu aparelho digestivo enfraquecido.

Deixou que o sachê ficasse imergido em uma caneca contendo água fervida por algum tempo, enquanto esperava na bancada. Sabia que precisaria de um pouco de café ainda àquela manhã ou sentiria dor de cabeça, mas resolveu ficar com o chá por enquanto.

Sentou-se sobre o sofá cinza chumbo antigo, empoleirado ali com as pernas dobradas de modo que pudesse apoiar a caneca sobre os joelhos quando não a tivesse pressionada contra os lábios.

Queria escrever, mas sabia que aquele seria outro dia vazio. A história em que trabalhava parecia tão distante àquele ponto, como se ele tivesse saído das águas pacíficas em que mergulhava a fim de desvendá-la para adentrar em outras águas, mais profundas, mais escuras, mais agitadas, abandonando o estado de normalidade e equilíbrio.

Se alguém o visse naquele estado provavelmente diria que ele estava fazendo tempestade em copo d’água – e talvez estivesse mesmo, mas ele não entendia como poderia aceitar com facilidade todos aqueles anos, os olhares de seus pais, as brincadeiras de seu irmão e dos colegas da escola. Um passado que o levara a um ceticismo de ferro, só para que tudo caísse por terra na idade adulta.

Ele pensava em Kong também e cerrava os dentes, contraindo os músculos do queixo, travando a mandíbula até que fosse capaz de sentir dor.

Não sabia mais o que era sonho e o que era realidade. Seus sentidos o confundiam e a dor de cabeça ameaçava voltar a qualquer minuto.

 

 

Taekwoon não costumava pensar muito sobre sua popularidade.

Não procurava resenhas sobre seus livros, nem fóruns na internet onde as pessoas discutissem sobre eles. Não havia recebido nenhuma proposta para transformar qualquer um deles em algo mais. Tudo o que sabia provinha de seu editor, que o informava sobre detalhes das etapas de edição, revisão e publicação, sempre comentando coisas que não revelavam muito, um pedido de Taekwoon.

Mas ele sabia o que elas diriam se soubessem.

Ainda lembrava do olhar de horror de sua mãe, quando ele tinha nove anos de idade. Uma criança pode esquecer muitas coisas ao longo da sua vida, mas certas coisas ficavam marcadas.

Pensando bem, agora tinha quase certeza de que havia convencido a si mesmo de sua criatividade poderosa como uma explicação para o que via, o que ouvia, o que vivia, repetindo a mentira várias vezes para si até que lhe restasse apenas ela, como verdade absoluta de sua vida.

Viu a si mesmo aos dezessete anos, acordando suado no meio da noite, sentando-se na cama com a luz do quarto acesa, ainda que fosse de madrugada e ele sentisse medo de acordar os pais. Suas mãos seguravam, trêmulas, a caneta, e ele começava a anotar sobre o que pensara ter apenas imaginado – Dokkaebi, seres que se assemelhavam a goblins, que apareciam e que ele temia estarem ali apenas para lhe pregar peças, ninfas rindo da cara de espanto de Taekwoon e oferecendo a ele suas histórias, histórias de heróis, histórias de deuses, histórias de amor e perdição.

E havia mais, bem mais.

Aquilo tudo era para ser alguma brincadeira de algum idiota. A realidade não era para supostamente se misturar às suas histórias daquela forma.

Passou o dia jogado sobre o sofá, lendo uma biografia, mantendo-se longe dos livros de ficção.

Saiu apenas para procurar algum lugar onde vendesse café e para comprar em um supermercado o suficiente para cozinhar para si mesmo um pouco de macarrão com frango e legumes para o almoço, o qual ele comeu sem muito entusiasmo - ainda não estava sentindo fome, mas sabia que precisava colocar algo no estômago, se ele sabia o que era melhor para si mesmo.

À noite ele voltou a sentir insônia, mas ainda não conseguia voltar para seu livro, então optou por escutar música, descobrir novos artistas, novos produtores e compositores que pudessem servir de inspiração quando ele se sentisse bloqueado.

Ele dormiu por apenas três horas, acordando sem qualquer motivo aparente às sete da manhã.

Soltou um palavrão e sentou-se sobre a cama, suspirando.

Ainda não se sentia pronto.

Repetiu os passos do dia anterior, exceto pelo almoço - tentou algo diferente com o macarrão, algo com frutos do mar.

No quarto dia sem escrever, Taekwoon decidiu finalmente sair de sua caverna para fazer algo além de comprar café e comida.

Ele andou até a cafeteria mais próxima, pedindo seu expresso triplo para viagem, e andou até a praça mais próxima, sentando-se em um banco por algum tempo, olhando para o nada e vendo tudo ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo.

Observar as pessoas era uma faca de dois gumes. Às vezes o deixava irritado, enojado, mas às vezes fazia ele se sentir bem, vendo crianças brincando no parque ou com algum animal de estimação, por exemplo. Idosos em um banco, alimentando pombos, ou jogando xadrez. Jovens conversando, enquanto o curso natural das coisas prosseguia.

Sentiu, no entanto, aquela peculiar sensação de estar sendo observado. Apesar disso, comportou-se com naturalidade, ainda observando as pessoas, mas atento a qualquer coisa que lhe parecesse incomum.

Alguém o observava de longe, parado como uma estátua. Parecia humano, mas vestia roupas diferentes daquelas utilizadas normalmente, tinha cabelos brancos e longos, de modo que era impossível estar enganado sobre a natureza daquela presença.

Não podia ver com perfeição as feições daquele ser, mas pensou ter visto um sorriso no rosto de traços felinos – se não tivesse enganado quando a isso. Encarou-o sem medo por alguns segundos, depois do qual, em um piscar de olhos, seu observador havia desaparecido por completo, deixando Taekwoon com a sensação de que já o havia visto antes, embora não se lembrasse como, quando ou por que.

 

Depois que uma semana inteira desde que ele descobrira que Kong não era exatamente humano, semana em que ele vagou por locais – tanto físicos quanto em sua mente – Taekwoon finalmente decidiu retomar sua rotina.

A apreensão sobre ver Kong novamente fazia sua mão suar frio e seus dedos se agarrarem com força na alça da bolsa que carregava contendo o notebook. Ele sequer prestava atenção no ritmo e na letra da música que tocava em seu celular.

No entanto, tudo aquilo foi esquecido quando ele avistou o garoto sentado em uma calçada, com as costas apoiadas sobre a parede, enquanto ele observava as pessoas passarem à sua frente, sem enxergá-lo.

Quando finalmente Kong o notou, parado no meio da rua observando-o, Kong se sobressaltou. Havia perdido um pouco do brilho que ele tinha e do qual o escritor se lembrava tão bem.

Engoliu em seco e apertou a alça da bolsa com um pouco mais de força, sem saber como reagir.

Por um instante, Taekwoon pensou que ele se levantaria e andaria em sua direção, tentando explicar-se, mas o outro hesitou e permaneceu parado onde estava.

Acordando do transe, ele continuou a andar, fingindo que não o vira ali – tanto quanto seu corpo permitia, mas ele estava tão consciente da presença dele, quase como se cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo estivesse vibrando em reação àquela presença. Disfarçando o olhar, Taekwoon viu decepção preencher cada traço do rosto do outro a cada passo dado.

Sentou em frente ao notebook na livraria e o ligou, enquanto bebericava seu expresso. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, enquanto encarava a tela em branco, sem que nada lhe ocorresse. Era uma sensação que ele conhecia bem, embora não tivesse lhe acontecido nas últimas vezes em que estivera ali.

Olhar para algo a ser preenchido, sem que as palavras saíssem, quase como se tivessem desaparecido de sua mente, deixando apenas alguns poucos pensamentos que ele nunca iria por para fora nunca era uma sensação agradável.

Continuou bebendo o café, pensando na imagem de Kong sentado, esperando. A quanto tempo estava ali? Estaria esperando por ele?

Direcionou seu olhar para a cadeira à sua frente. Ele conseguia lembrar com perfeição a figura de cabelos rosa sentada ali, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços enquanto ele dormia e seus dedos trabalhavam, sem que Taekwoon visse o tempo passar.

O que ele esperava que Kong tivesse lhe dito, afinal?

_"Oi, eu sou uma aberração e você também é, porque consegue me ver"?_

_Eu teria ignorado ele ainda mais. Provavelmente teria chamado a polícia,_ pensou.

E desde quando ele se importava?

Não havia passado muito tempo desde que o conhecera, como ele poderia se importar?

Taekwoon suspirou e continuou encarando a tela em branco. Ao seu redor o mundo começava a ficar embaçado, ao passo que ele tentava, inutilmente, convencer-se de que não se importava tanto assim.

Contudo ele não podia esquecer. Ele nunca poderia esquecer o quanto Kong ficava feliz em apenas se manter por perto, como se apenas respirar o ar que ele respirava fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo a criatura mais feliz. E na sua sucessão de memórias, logo surgiu o olhar de decepção, tristeza.

Tudo era supostamente para não se misturar. Taekwoon deveria ignorá-lo, não se envolver, manter-se distante, como sempre havia sido, contudo era difícil pensar sobre distanciamento quando ele já estava envolvido.

E nem adiantava fingir que ele iria permanecer sentado ali, como se as palavras fossem brotar magicamente. Era capaz de sentir quando elas fluíam e sentia quando não iam fluir.

Desligou o notebook e deixou a livraria, torcendo para Kong não ter ido embora.

 

 

Ao longe Taekwoon pode ver a massa de cabelos rosados. Ele estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar, com o olhar fixo no nada. Era como se ele estivesse em um transe.

Continuou a passos rápidos até parar a poucos centímetros, projetando uma sombra fraca sobre o outro, apesar da pouca luz que batia àquele ponto.

Kong olhou para ele, com o pescoço curvado para cima, quando percebeu que alguém parara perto dele. O garoto, se é que poderia chama-lo assim, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

"Vem comigo." Taekwoon murmurou e começou a andar em direção à parada do ônibus que o levaria para casa, torcendo para não se arrepender do que estava fazendo.

Kong manteve-se em silêncio, mas Taekwoon sabia que as palavras se acumulavam dentro dele, em sua garganta, em sua boca, prontas para saírem em uma torrente.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Eles subiram no ônibus – Kong passou sem pagar a passagem, mas não era como se o motorista pudesse vê-lo ou saber que levava um passageiro a mais.

Taekwoon sentou-se em um dos bancos, com Kong ao seu lado, e encarou a janela, observando os locais por onde passava, uma paisagem que ele conhecia bem.

A meio caminho, uma mulher se aproximou do banco onde eles estavam sentados, Taekwoon notou com uma olhada de soslaio. A mulher permaneceu parada por alguns segundos, como se estivesse decidindo se sentaria ao seu lado ou não, mas por fim ela desistiu.

Pasmo com o que acabara de acontecer, Takewoon olhou para Kong e o encarou pela primeira vez desde que havia parado ao lado dele momentos antes, e, com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto a que esboçara quando o viu voltar, o garoto deu de ombros, igualmente sem entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Takekwoon se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela tivesse decidido sentar ali mesmo, ou se ela podia perceber que havia algo estranho e não sentaria em hipótese alguma, e não conseguiu chegar a conclusão alguma.

Eles continuaram em silêncio até estarem em frente ao prédio de Taekwoon. A rua estava deserta, motivo pelo qual o escritor permitiu-se analisar detidamente a aparência de Kong.

Ele sabia que não deveria se deixar levar pelas aparências, mas ele parecia tão inofensivo, tão pequeno, ainda que fosse praticamente da sua altura.

"Onde estamos indo?" Kong finalmente perguntou, notando-se alvo do olhar insistente de Taekwoon.

"Em algum lugar onde a gente possa conversar sem que pareça que eu estou falando sozinho."

Kong assentiu com um movimento discreto de cabeça. Taekwoon subiu pelas escadas, sem ter certeza de que estava sendo seguido – Kong que fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Chegou ao terraço do prédio, sentindo o calor do sol ali, abafado. Não soprava uma brisa sequer e Taekwoon quis voltar para o próprio apartamento e tomar um banho.

"Então, eu, hn... Eu queria saber se você ficou tão chateado assim. Você desapareceu por alguns dias. Pensei que você não fosse aparecer de novo." Kong comentou com um tom de voz baixo, como se tivesse medo de que Taekwoon se assustasse e fugisse de novo.

"Eu... precisei de um tempo."

"Entendo." E pelo tom de voz a forma como ele manteve os ombros erguidos, Taekwoon soube que ele entendia mesmo.

"Eu não pretendia falar com você mesmo. Nem ' _aparecer_ '." Taekwoon confessou, vendo Kong manter a postura de resignação, aceitando e compreendendo o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse alguma ideia sobre o que era capaz de fazer."

"Não."

"E agora?" Ele perguntou, pronto para aceitar também a decisão que Taekwoon tivesse tomado sobre eles. "Foi só pra isso que você me chamou aqui?" Insistiu, vendo que ele permanecia calado, sem ter intenção de falar.

"Não..." No entanto nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo. Havia feito com que ele praticamente o seguisse até em casa e para quê? O que mais diria além de explicar que ele precisara de um tempo para digerir toda aquela informação? "Quanto tempo você vai permanecer por perto?”

“Eu não... acho que eu possa _voltar_.”

“Você tem vagado por aí?”

“Sim.” Kong olhou para os próprios pés. Usava o mesmo tênis de sempre, que parecia limpo demais para alguém que andava pelas ruas de Seul.

“Desculpe.” Taekwoon murmurou, engolindo todo o orgulho que possuía. Sabia que ele tinha aquele olhar triste de novo. “Por chamar você de aberração.”

Viu Kong levantar os olhos, mas a tristeza já não mais estava ali. A expressão dele era de genuína surpresa. “Mas eu vou continuar ignorando você e fingir que você não existe no meio da rua.”

“Mas você está falando comigo agora. Qual a diferença?” Taekwoon notou que o tom da voz dele subiu um pouco e as sobrancelhas dele estavam franzidas.

“Pessoas. Que não conseguem te ver.” Explicou, como se fosse o suficiente para amenizar a indignação do outro.

Kong o encarou por um tempo sem se mexer. Taekwoon quase podia ver os pensamentos dele passando rápidos por sua mente enquanto ele piscava os olhos em uma velocidade acima do normal.

“Então se estiver só nós dois eu posso falar? Você vai me responder?” Ele perguntou, por fim, fazendo Taekwoon suspirar por ele ser tão irritante.

“Eu não disse isso.”

“Exatamente! Eu não sou bobo, okay?” Logo ele estava sorrindo de novo. Era quase possível dizer que ele estava voltando a ter aquele brilho nos olhos, na pele.

“Faça o que quiser. Era só isso o que eu tinha a dizer.” Sentia-se como se tudo estivesse resolvido e acertado entre eles.

Kong permaneceu parado, observando-o ir embora, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

 

Seus dedos estavam levemente doloridos, pareciam até mesmo inchados. Seu corpo doía e ele acabara de ter uma das piores noites.

Resolvera que seria uma boa ideia fazer uma tempestade de ideias em um arquivo em branco, escrevendo qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente.

Acabara escrevendo a própria história, tentando ver tudo de um ponto de vista imparcial. Queria revisitar acontecimentos de seu passado que denotassem que algo era diferente nele.

Preencheu dez páginas do programa de edição de texto e sentia como se ainda estivesse muito longe de acabar.

Levantou-se para buscar uma garrafa de energético, para manter-se acordado. Andou até o quarto em seguida, procurou em seu guarda-roupa o último maço de cigarros que ele havia comprado e o isqueiro – fazia quanto tempo que o comprara? Que decidira parar de fumar? Seis meses? Parecia bem mais.

Vestiu uma camiseta folgada e saiu do apartamento, subindo as escadas e andando até o terraço, onde ele costumava se refugiar para sentir o vento frio à noite no inverno, machucando-lhe as vias aéreas, como se aquele tipo de dor ajudasse a aliviar a falta que ele sentia da nicotina.

Era ali também onde ele ia para fumar, meses antes.

Colocou um cigarro na boca enquanto subia as escadas. A mão direita brincava com o isqueiro, ameaçando acendê-lo.

Quando abriu a porta para o terraço e sentiu a brisa fresca batendo em seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos, apreciando-a, como se estivesse sufocando momentos antes até chegar ali.

O cigarro pendia em sua boca, prestes a cair. Retirou-o e considerou beber o energético, levando a garrafa até os lábios, mas desistindo na última hora. Estava tão exausto que talvez fosse melhor simplesmente dormir.

“Você não deveria estar dormindo?” A voz de Kong ressoou em seus ouvidos. Taekwoon o observou de soslaio, sem dar sinais de ter se assustado com a presença do outro ali. De alguma forma ele só sabia.

“Você não precisa dormir também?”

“Eu não preciso, realmente.”

“Hm.”

Taekwoon permaneceu com as costas voltadas para Kong, mas ouviu distintamente quando ele começou a cantarolar uma música, lenta, com um tom de voz aveludado e grave do qual ele gostava. As palavras pertenciam a um idioma que Taekwoon não conhecia, mas que ele sentia como se fosse antigo, como se muito tivesse se passado desde sua concepção.

Não pediu que Kong parasse, exatamente como da outra vez. Aquele som em meio à noite era bem-vindo, percebeu.

Seus olhos começaram a pesar após algum tempo, e ele sentiu o corpo fraquejar. O cigarro escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu no chão.

Ele sabia que deveria sair dali e voltar para casa, para um lugar onde ele pudesse dormir, mas tão longo ele sentiu mãos cálidas em seu pulso e em seu ombro o mundo desapareceu.

 

 

Pelo que ele sabia, poderia ter apenas sonhado com o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Havia acordado no sofá, sentido a cabeça doer um pouco. O maço de cigarros ainda estava no bolso da calça de moletom que estava usando, a garrafa de energético em lugar algum para ser vista. Kong também não estava ali.

Levantou e andou até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto, encarando o reflexo no espelho. Ainda era o mesmo rosto que o encarara na outra noite, pálido, com olhos inchados e olheiras, além da expressão de constante irritação.

Procurou pelo celular, para saber que horas eram, mas havia uma ligação não atendida de Hyo Shin, que o fez esquecer temporariamente de seu propósito.

Decidiu não retornar a ligação. Em vez disso, procurou pelo computador e olhou para o que tinha escrito no dia anterior.

Deletou o arquivo.

Abriu algumas pastas, encontrando o arquivo final de seu primeiro livro a ser publicado. Passou os olhos por sobre o título, _O outro lado do sonho_. Era hora de encarar seu ‘eu’ do passado.

 

 

 

"Você está bem?" Kong perguntou quando o encontrou no dia seguinte, na entrada da livraria.

Taekwoon sequer olhou para ele permanecendo calado enquanto andava para conseguir seu expresso matinal. Não havia necessidade para não continuar sua rotina exatamente como ela era.

"Sabe, você provavelmente precisa se alimentar melhor." Kong continuou falando, como se ele o conhecesse o suficiente para fazer comentários daquele gênero. Não escapou da atenção de Taekwoon o fato de que ele estava preocupado e, mesmo se ele estivesse falando com o outro, tinha certeza de que não saberia como responder àquele comentário.

"Aquele prédio é bem bonito. E, ei, gostei do terraço! Posso ir lá mais vezes?" Kong continuou, e pela primeira vez o escritor olhou para ele, vendo o sorriso divertido nos lábios rosados e se preparando para o que quer que ele estivesse querendo dizer com aquele falatório todo.

"Você sabe? Quem cala consente."

Takewoon não moveu um músculo além do esperado e continuou o tratamento de silêncio, mas ele já conseguia imaginar o que ele tinha em mente.

"Eu posso decorar aquele lugar. Fazer um pequeno jardim." Kong continuava sorrindo, mas já não olhava para Taekwoon em busca de alguma reação. Estava apenas divagando.

"Eu sinto falta do Jardim." Falou como se se referisse a algum lugar específico, contudo, assim como todas as outras informações que ele soltava, Taekwoon ouviu e não reteve.

“Ah, onde você mora também é bem legal.” Taekwoon o olhou com desconfiança por alguns segundos antes de se dar conta de que havia acabado de ceder. Kong tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Depois disso ele continuou falando. Taekwoon registrava apenas o som daquela voz, melodiosa, grave, aveludada. Chegou até a pensar que ele voltara a cantar naquele idioma antigo, com uma entonação arrastada.

Os fones de ouvido que Taekwoon usava bloqueavam o som, mas era impossível para ele não estar consciente da presença do outro ali. Olhou para a tela do computador e tentou se concentrar ao máximo naquilo que estava acontecendo no ponto onde havia parado. Registrou vagamente a essência floral que às vezes ele sentia quando Kong estava por perto, mas sua concentração logo estava inteiramente no mundo que estava criando.

Ao final de seis páginas, ele resolveu fazer uma pausa. Seus dedos estavam formigando levemente após trabalharem tão arduamente e seus olhos ardiam.

Nem percebeu quando Kong adormeceu com a cabeça sobre os braços, mas ali estava ele. Ainda conservava um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Taekwoon sorrir também. Era tão teimoso e irritante.

Notou que o cabelo dele estava cobrindo um pouco os olhos e levantou uma das mãos com a intenção de afastar os fios, em um ato impensado. Parou a mão a poucos centímetros. Queria mexer neles, sentir a textura dos fios em seus dedos, mas contra todos os seus anseios, que eram insensatos e inaceitáveis, ele a fechou e a afastou.

Olhou ao redor para ver se alguém havia notado que sua mão estivera estendida na direção do nada, mas ninguém pareceu perceber ou se importar. Cerrou os dentes, sentindo os músculos do maxilar se retesarem, enquanto pigarreava e voltava a olhar par a tela do computador.

Ao final da manhã, Taekwoon foi embora de novo, deixando Kong para trás exatamente como da primeira vez.

 

 

Não ficou particularmente satisfeito com a ideia de Kong vivendo em seu terraço, mas ele não conseguiu impedi-lo.

“Aquele lugar nem está sendo utilizado, ninguém nunca vai saber que eu estou lá.” Ele argumentou, deixando Taekwoon sem uma resposta.

Mesmo que não gostasse da ideia, no entanto, ele acabava subindo vez ou outra até o local, sempre de madrugada, como sua curiosidade fosse mais forte que ele – não era, mas ele sempre fingia que sim.

“Você vem aqui para se inspirar que eu sei.” Kong dizia, com uma expressão no rosto que não revelava nada.

“Claro.” Respondia com ironia, fazendo Kong sorrir.

Nem sempre ele o encontrava no terraço, mas sempre havia algumas plantas por lá, como se ele realmente tivesse criado um pequeno jardim para si mesmo.

Quando Kong estava no local, ele sempre comentava com Taekwoon sobre coisas aleatórias, como o fato de que ele havia visto uma planta que não encontrava há anos, ou uma flor bonita que o fizera lembrar algo que acontecera. Normalmente era noite e eles observavam as estrelas enquanto o vento bagunçava um pouco os cabelos – Kong normalmente ficava com mechas rosa apontando para cima, Taekwoon não sabia o que estava acontecendo, porque, de repente, ele tinha vontade de _sorrir_.

Não sorria.

Ouvir Kong cantar tornou-se também uma ocorrência frequente. Naquele tom de voz arrastado, baixo, aquelas palavras que o maior não entendia, mas que o faziam sentir como se aquela melodia fosse capaz de tocá-lo, fazendo-o sentir a tristeza na voz de Kong, e não apenas vê-la em seu semblante, tornando a curiosidade um sentimento constante.

Ele nunca falava muito do passado, de onde havia crescido, do tal _Jardim_. Nem contava detalhes sobre a própria vida, sempre inclinado a falar sobre outras criaturas que ele conhecera. Havia algo que ele ainda não sentira necessidade ou vira oportunidade para contar. Talvez não quisesse compartilhar com ele, especificamente, e Taekwoon respeitava aquilo, mas sempre ficava com uma sensação de desconforto no fundo de sua mente.

Nesses momentos, pegava-se imaginando tudo o que poderia ter acontecido enquanto o observava sorrir.

Às vezes Kong parava de falar, incomodado com seu olhar tão insistente, e Taekwoon pigarreava, fingindo que aquilo não era nada. Outras vezes Kong o encarava de volta, e eles permaneciam assim até que um dos dois desviasse o olhar, ignorando a tensão que a situação criava.

Nessas ocasiões, quando ele não estava escrevendo, Taekwoon ouvia a tudo com atenção, mas pouco comentava. Seu jeito introspectivo aliado à sua capacidade de se distrair com as próprias ideias o impedindo de ter um diálogo adequado com Kong.

O garoto, no entanto, não dava mostras de se importar. Ele deveria não só estar acostumado a ser sozinho, como também a conversar com suas plantas vez ou outra – um dia Taekwoon ouviu a voz dele ao se aproximar do terraço e, quando abriu a porta, viu que ele estava sentado no chão, de costas para a porta, falando com uma das plantas em um dos jarros sobre como ele gostava de Taekwoon, porque ele era _legal_.

Taekwoon não sabia como ele poderia ser definido como legal, mas não teve coragem de anunciar sua presença. Apenas deu meia volta e foi embora, sem ser percebido pelo garoto, enterrando o acontecido em sua memória – mais tarde, no entanto, naquele mesmo dia, enquanto estava deitado no sofá, fechou os olhos e acabou por rever a cena de novo e de novo. Ele não estava particularmente bom em enterrar acontecimentos.

A rotina deles de ir para a livraria começava a mudar aos poucos. Kong começou a dar mais espaço para Taekwoon, o qual, no entanto, olhava para a tela do computador, esperando que a torrente de palavras lhe inundasse a mente e pudesse transcorrer por seu corpo até chegar em seus dedos, movimentando-os a fim de passar para o papel todas as histórias que haviam em sua cabeça.

Mas a cada dia que passava, seu ritmo diminuía.

Kong, percebendo o que se passava, passou a evitar fazer qualquer outra coisa além de observar como Taekwoon lutava para que as palavras saíssem.

Às vezes Taekwoon desviava os olhos da tela do computador e notava que ele o estava encarando com um sorriso complacente no rosto e lembrava-se de quando notou preocupação em suas palavras.

Sentia-se envergonhado de seu comportamento de modo geral, mas sentia como se não pudesse mudá-lo. Ainda não queria que Kong achasse que poderiam ser melhores amigos ou que ele poderia de algum modo deixar de respeitar seu espaço pessoal apenas porque resolvera ser mais amigável em uma manhã qualquer.

Entretanto Kong não parecia realmente se importar com aquele lado de Takewoon, não enquanto ele pudesse acompanhá-lo e ficar por perto, o que parecia ser suficiente para que ele mantivesse aquele sorriso no rosto, sem que houvesse real necessidade de pedir por mais do que ele estava disposto a oferecer.

 

 

“Então, você não tem mesmo outro lugar para ficar?” Taekwoon perguntou em uma noite quando o encontrou no terraço. Eles estavam sentados no chão, a alguns metros de distância um do outro, enquanto o vento frio batia nos rostos deles.

“Não.” Kong franziu as sobrancelhas. Já havia escutado Taekwoon fazer aquele tipo de pergunta antes, de modo que não fazia muito sentido. “Por que a pergunta?”

Taekwoon não estava realmente curioso sobre a vida de Kong, mas tinha certeza de que o rapaz deveria ter algo, de quando ele não o conheciaa. Um lugar onde ele ficava, locais onde ele costumava ir. Provavelmente um lugar onde ele fosse bem tratado.

“Por que ficar aqui? Por que insistir em mim quando eu te ignoro?”

Ao ouvi-lo, Kong sorriu de um jeito que o irritou. Concluiu de que não iria gostar muito da resposta antes mesmo de ouvi-la. Não importava que aquele sorriso fosse tão bonito quanto qualquer outro que ele vira naquele rosto.

“Porque você é tão solitário quanto eu.” Simples e direto, fazendo Taekwoon quase engasgar com a própria saliva.

“Não seja ridículo.” Rebateu, sem saber o que mais dizer ao ter a verdade jogada em seu colo como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

“Tudo bem, eu não me importo que você seja assim.” Ele riu da reação do outro e recebeu um olhar frio, o que contribuía com sua risada.

A despeito disso, Taekwoon se perguntava se o que ele sentia naquele momento era o que chamavam de aceitação. Havia até esquecido que ele o irritava boa parte do tempo, com tamanho bom humor e persistência.

“Esse é o problema. Às vezes eu acho que você devia.” Resmungou, ainda que soubesse que ele apenas daria uma resposta qualquer em negativa ou que o constrangesse ainda mais.

 

 

Nunca ocorreu a Taekwoon que o veria triste por algo que não fosse o que quer que o preocupasse com relação à própria vida. Contudo, em uma tarde particularmente ensolarada do final da primavera, chegando ao terraço do prédio onde morava para mais uma de suas visitas, notou que Kong estava sentado com o corpo curvado, os ombros caídos, como se carregasse sobre si peso que já não mais podia suportar.

Takewoon andou até estar ao lado dele e notou, ao olhar para baixo, que ele tinha uma planta murcha em seu colo.

“O que aconteceu?” Não conteve a curiosidade, percebendo ser algo de importância para o outro.

“Ela está morrendo.” Ele respondeu com um fio de voz que Taekwoon quase não pode escutar.

Ele então sentou ao lado do rapaz, em respeito a sua tristeza, e não falou nada, não sabendo como confortá-lo.

Numa tentativa tímida, levantou a mão e a apoiou no ombro de Kong receosamente, assustando-o um pouco. Passados alguns segundos, ele se recuperou do susto, inclinando-se na direção do maior e o envolvendo com os braços, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Taekwoon se deixou levar pelo abraço desajeitado de duas pessoas sentadas em posições não muito confortáveis, pedindo em pensamento que aquele garoto triste voltasse a ser seu ‘ _eu_ ’ animado de sempre.

Colocou as duas mãos nas costas de Kong, suavemente, em um abraço leve, quase inexistente. Estava muito consciente da forma como Kong tremia um pouco, bem como suas próprias mãos sobre as costas dele. Estava consciente da respiração quente em sua pele, movimentando o corpo esguio, estava consciente do corpo cálido contra o seu.

“Você não pode fazer nada? Eu vi você fazer aquela flor brotar do nada.” Murmurou, sabendo que Kong podia sentir a vibração gerada pelas palavras em seu corpo, em seu pescoço. Ansiava por concentrar-se em outra coisa que não na sensação que a presença de Kong ali era capaz de fazê-lo sentir, mas era impossível quando em seu cérebro havia praticamente um letreiro luminoso de alerta.

“Eu posso fazer plantas brotarem, mas eu não posso consertá-la. Tem muita coisa que eu não posso fazer e interferir no ciclo da vida assim é uma delas.” Ele segredou em resposta, sem sequer levantar o rosto.

“Entendo.” Taekwoon não falou mais e deixou que Kong ficasse ali tanto quanto quisesse.

 

 

Não viu Kong por três dias, algo pelo qual ele agradeceu. Deu-lhe tempo o suficiente para continuar trabalhando em sua história sem estar realmente sendo observado. Para sua frustração, seu progresso ainda era lento, mas ele estava satisfeito por não ter parado completamente de escrever.

Tentou sair de casa e dar uma volta em uma noite, andando por alguns quarteirões, entrando em um supermercado para comprar um pouco de comida e mais algumas garrafas de energético.

Por um momento ele observou umas plantas que estavam em jarros a um canto, expostas como produtos à venda e pensou em Kong, se ele gostaria de ter uma planta nova, mas logo ele balançou a cabeça discretamente e dirigiu-se ao caixa para pagar por suas compras.

Na volta para casa pensou estar sendo observado, mas logo a sensação desapareceu. Não era uma sensação incomum, e percebeu que não se importava se não iria trazer nenhum problema.

Ao voltar para o apartamento, tentou concentrar-se novamente no ponto onde havia parado na história, mas naquela noite, sua criatividade não colaborou com seu trabalho. Sua musa, assim como Kong, havia desaparecido.

Pegou o celular e passou os olhos sobre a lista de contatos, pensando se deveria ligar para seu editor, quando ele estava progredindo com vagar. Ainda havia muito o que escrever e o prazo estava correndo contra ele, cruel.

Bloqueou a tela, optando por tentar mais um pouco antes de desistir e pedir prolongamento do prazo.

 

 

Nada impediu Hyo Shin de ligar para ele, marcando um encontro em uma cafeteria, o qual Taekwoon se sentia muito propenso a declinar, mas que ele sabia inevitável.

Hyo Shin chegou com quinze minutos de atraso do horário que ele mesmo havia escolhido. Dava uma desculpa para Taekwoon encerrar o que tinham para conversar o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa.

“E então? Como você tem passado?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, sem sequer pedir perdão pelo atraso.

“Bem.” Taekwoon respondeu levantando o olhar de sua xícara de café, sabendo que não parecia nada amigável. Hyo Shin sorriu com desdém.

“Hm... acho que você não parece tão bem assim.” Ele comentou, olhando para o cardápio, procurando por algo que Taekwoon não sabia o que era, já que, assim como ele, Hyo Shin sempre pedia o mesmo _macchiato_ de sempre. “Você parece preocupado.”

“Eu estou bem, não estou preocupado. Não quer saber sobre o livro?” Perguntou, ansioso por abandonar o tópico sobre seu bem-estar e tratar do que realmente importava.

“Eu posso imaginar como as coisas estão indo só de olhar para você, que, aliás, é prioridade pra mim.” Hyo Shin não era tolo, sabia que sua mente e sua habilidade estavam diretamente ligadas ao bem-estar pessoal.

Taekwoon trabalhara com outros editores antes, mas nenhum deles diria aquelas palavras e, mesmo que tentassem, elas nunca sairiam tão sinceras e naturais.

“Você é estranho.” Comentou, fazendo Hyo Shin rir.

“Já me disseram isso, e preciso dizer que não me importo.”

“Tô vendo.”

“Com o tempo você percebe que só importa a você.”

“Certo.” Repetiu as palavras em sua mente, sabendo que era aquilo que ele precisava ouvir.

”Se você quiser eu posso ver se consigo estender o prazo.” Hyo Shin ofereceu, e Taekwoon estreitou os olhos. Aquilo, sim, era algo para se desconfiar. “Mas você me paga _bubble tea_ por um mês. Todos os dias.”

“Maldito.” Hyo Shin riu, porém Taekwoon não se sentiu ofendido pela risada dele.

“Meu diagnóstico: Você vai conseguir superar o que quer que esteja te preocupando, Taekwoon-ah.” Ele falou com confiança, sem hesitação, e Taekwoon só podia esperar que ele estivesse certo sobre aquilo também.

 

 

Kong reapareceu ao final do terceiro dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao contrário. Parecia estar mais radiante que nunca, prestes a fazer um jardim inteiro brotar se fosse necessário para gastar toda aquela energia.

"Eu encontrei outra pessoa como você!" Ele anunciou após Taekwoon abrir a porta. Sequer lhe deu tempo para o outro processar que ele não estava no terraço onde costumavam se encontrar, mas havia deliberadamente invadido seu apartamento, sem ser exatamente convidado. "O nome dele é Taehyung e ele mora perto do rio." Ele falou como sempre fazia, despejando as informações sem se importar se Taekwoon estava ouvindo ou não.

Taekwoon fingia que não, mas ele começara a prestar atenção em algumas coisas depois de algum tempo.

"Ele estuda em um colégio por perto e estava andando e conversando com um amigo quando me notou." Ele continuou, gesticulando animadamente. Chegava a ser cansativo para o outro, que cruzou os braços sobre o peito, aborrecido. "Eu estava tentando-... Anh, algo.” Complementou nervosamente, desviando o olhar, o que não passou despercebido ao escirotr. “Ele veio na minha direção e falou comigo como se me conhecesse há anos."

"Hm." ele finalmente andou de volta até a escrivaninha na sala, sentando-se a frente do notebook.

Em outras ocasiões ele teria ficado feliz com a descoberta de outra pessoa que pudesse ver Kong, que pudesse lhe dar atenção. Quando esse dia chegasse, ele tinha certeza de que seria esquecido e deixado para trás.

Todavia seu humor não havia se tornado exultante como ele esperara. Seu mau-humor matinal era bem mais forte.

"Isso é ótimo". Respondeu, sem muita emoção, ao notar que Kong esperava que ele dissesse algo.

"É." Ele concordou, sorrindo.

Ele não estava com medo de Kong ir embora, jamais iria admitir tal fato. Mas era uma possibilidade real, aquela, e ele teria que se acostumar a uma vida em que Kong não o seguisse como um cachorrinho alegre apenas com sua companhia.

Kong não mais mencionou o assunto naquela manhã, mas permaneceu por ali, calado, enquanto Taekwoon tentava escrever.

Na hora do almoço, ele também permaneceu por perto, fazendo-lhe companhia e sorrindo enquanto o via comer o que havia preparado para si.

E quando ele sentiu sono à tarde e resolveu dormir para poder acordar à noite e continuar trabalhando, ainda que a inspiração não viesse, Kong se ofereceu para cantar ou contar uma história para ele, oferta a qual Taekwoon aceitou, mesmo que ele tivesse passado da idade de precisar de histórias para dormir.

Taekwoon não se deu conta a princípio, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam ao som da voz de Kong, mas ele logo estava deitado com a cabeça sobre as pernas do garoto, como se houvesse algum tipo de feitiço ou força gravitacional atraindo seu corpo na direção dele. As pernas dele não eram tão confortáveis quanto seu travesseiro, mas ele não se moveu para sair dali, entorpecido pelo cheiro de flores. A situação piorou quando ele sentiu os dedos dele em seus cabelos, porém, poucos segundos depois de senti-los se movendo por entre os fios, ele já não mais estava consciente.

Quando Taekwoon acordou, ele estava deitado no sofá, sozinho, encarando uma flor rosa que fora colocada a alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

 

 

A cena se repetiu depois. Kong sentado no sofá do apartamento de Taekwoon, cantando ou contando uma história qualquer enquanto o escritor era atraído para seu colo.

Ele chegou até mesmo a afundar o rosto na barriga de Kong enquanto segurava com força na camisa que ele estava usando. A voz de Kong falhou um pouco, desafinando, mas Taekwoon mal percebeu, envolvido pela melodia que o influenciava à inconsciência, bem como os dedos em seu cabelo.

“Taekwoon, melhor você ir para a cama.” Ele disse com um tom de voz alarmado, e Taekwoon retirou o rosto da barriga dele apenas para encará-lo. Os olhos dele expressavam preocupação, seu rosto parecia levemente avermelhado. A calidez dos dedos dele desapareceu por completo, fazendo-o grunhir baixinho, como se reclamasse daquele comportamento, que era uma novidade.

Levantou-se a contragosto e cambaleou na direção do quarto, mas ele não se lembrou de muito do que acontecera ao acordar. Exceto que ele pensou ter visto pequenas flores na cabeça de Kong, como se elas tivessem brotado ali por motivos que ele desconhecia.

Depois disso Kong se manteve um pouco distante. Retraído.

Como se tivesse medo de que a qualquer momento levasse um choque ao entrar em contato com o escritor. Ele até mesmo havia fugido daquela necessidade premente que Taekwoon tinha de deitar-se em seu colo e descansar quando ele estava cansado demais e precisava dormir, ouvindo uma de suas canções antigas.

Taekwoon tentou ignorar aquilo, mas quanto mais os dias passavam, mais ele se aproximava de Kong e, aos poucos, o outro foi cedendo, incapaz de resistir ao rosto cansado e sonolento do maior e à forma como ele parecia um tanto quanto disperso, com a mente em outro lugar, quase fora de funcionamento – pelo menos não funcionando nas condições normais.

Eles não conversavam sobre o assunto, assim como não conversavam sobre muitas coisas que havia entre eles, principalmente porque Taekwoon não parecia inteiramente consciente de sua necessidade daquele contato, nem mesmo quando inteiramente acordado. Por vezes ele até mesmo achava que era apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças, como lhe acontecera mesmo durante todos aqueles anos.

 

 

Taekwoon, durante aquele tempo, mal tinha visto efetivamente Kong usar seus poderes – os quais ele sabia que o garoto tinha pela flor que ele fizera brotar para a garota e por que ele mesmo havia afirmado em outra ocasião.

Não obstante, em uma manhã ele parecia especialmente agitado na livraria, conseguindo chamar a atenção de Taekwoon não importava o quanto a música tocasse em seus fones de ouvido e o quanto ele tentasse se concentrar na história.

Ele não se recusou a falar com Kong daquela vez. Olhou ao redor, verificando se alguém estava prestando atenção, só para garantir, e encarou diretamente o garoto, que pareceu se assustar com seu olhar voltado para ele, e não vendo através dele.

"O que aconteceu? Você está agitado..."

"Eu consegui fazer algo." Anunciou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"O quê?"

"Eu vou te mostrar, mas não pode ser agora. Mais tarde."

Taekwoon não gostava de demonstrar ansiedade, mas tinha que admitir que estava curioso para saber o que o fizera ficar tão agitado de repente, mas que ele não poderia mostrar de imediato.

Ao chegarem em casa, Kong correu até o banheiro e demorou-se lá por algum tempo, o qual Taekwoon estranhou. Andando até o cômodo, ele notou que Kong olhava fixamente para o espelho. Surpreendeu o escritor que ele tivesse um reflexo, quando a maioria das pessoas não podiam vê-lo, mas ele achava que deveria fazer parte de sua existência e daquele detalhe especial sobre a possibilidade do maior de poder percebê-lo.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Perguntou, curioso para saber o que ele aprontaria daquela vez.

"Você vai ver" Kong respondeu e depois voltou a ficar calado. Seu corpo estava completamente imóvel, mas ele não parecia estar parado ali apenas por algum tipo de enfermidade metal. Concentrava-se, prestes a fazer algo, e Taekwoon decidiu que o melhor a ser feito era esperar.

De repente, o espelho à frente de Kong começou a ficar com o reflexo borrado, até desaparecer completamente em uma névoa densa.

Taekwoon olhou alarmado para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, mas não ousou falar nada que quebrasse a concentração de Kong.

Aos poucos, a névoa do espelho foi se dissipando, entretanto, ao contrário de mostrar o que estava em frente à sua superfície, mostrava uma paisagem que Taekwoon conhecia de seus sonhos.

Aproximando-se, notou que Kong continuava concentrado e, ficando ao seu lado e olhando para o rosto do garoto de perfil, ele viu que ele tinha aquele brilho de nostalgia em seu rosto de novo.

"Essa era a minha casa. Antes." Ele disse, com um orgulho inegável em seu tom de voz, que saíra com esforço, como se lhe fosse necessário mais energia do que ele podia gastar de uma só vez.

"É um lugar muito bonito."

"Sim." Kong concordou.

Ele ainda conseguiu manter o pequeno portal por algum tempo, poucos segundos, antes que seu corpo relaxasse e a névoa voltasse a preencher a superfície do espelho.

Taekwoon estava distraído observando o efeito reverso da mágica de Kong, mas ele não perdeu o jeito como o corpo do outro relaxou mais do que deveria e começou a cair. Taekwoon felizmente fez uso de seus reflexos e impediu que o garoto batesse com a cabeça no chão ou na parede.

Os dois acabaram sentados no chão do banheiro, com Kong pálido, o tom do rosa de seu cabelo tendo se tornado mais claro, sua respiração ofegante, suor brotando em sua pele.

"Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de coisa, eu... não tenho mais poder suficiente, mas eu queria mostrar pra você."

"Era uma paisagem muito bonita, Kong, obrigado." Ele murmurou, enquanto Kong ainda tentava se recuperar.

Então o garoto olhou para cima e ele estava com aquele sorriso que tinha um quê de tristeza, e tão próximo, que Taekwoon quase podia sentir a respiração dele.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles permaneceram muito tempo se encarando, como se o tempo tivesse parado só para que eles pudessem permanecer ali, presos no olhar um do outro.

Os olhos de Taekwoon instintivamente foram parar nos lábios de Kong e ele estava tão mesmerizado, que era como se alguém o tivesse hipnotizado. A mesma força gravitacional que o impulsionava a se deitar com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Kong parecia empurrá-lo na direção dele naquele momento. Ele oferecia pouca resistência também, de modo que estava tão perto, que mais um pouco e ele teria os lábios do outro contra os seus.

Logo deu-se conta de que não poderia ficar ali para sempre, saindo daquele transe estranho em que ficara preso. Ajudou Kong a se levantar, notando as pequenas flores que pareciam ter brotado de repente por entre os cabelos dele, a coloração rosada de seu rosto, e arrependeu-se de ter se tornado momentaneamente tão vulnerável.

"Eu ainda preciso comer alguma coisa, você quer?" Comentou, dando as costas para o garoto, sentido as palmas da mão suadas e o coração batendo forte e descompassado em seu peito.

"Não, obrigado." Respondeu com um fio de voz, enquanto observava o outro se afastar.

 

 

 

 

 

Ele não tinha muita certeza sobre o que ele sentia a maior parte do tempo.

Seus sentimentos eram confusos e haviam muitos limites os quais ele não conhecia, que pareciam estar em constante alteração.

Às vezes, ele só não queria descobrir.

Seu mau-humor piorou nos dias que se seguiram ao vislumbre da antiga casa de Kong. Ele tentava fingir que era só mais um acontecimento cotidiano, mas era difícil, principalmente quando sempre voltava à sua mente a forma como o sorriso dele era triste, como ele parecia sentir falta de lá, mas parecia também incapacitado de voltar, pensamentos que se tornavam cada vez mais recorrentes e pareciam sempre prontos para ficar em primeiro plano, piscando ao lado intermitentemente.

Depois daquele dia, sua forma de se comportar perto de Kong também se alterou, ainda que ele dissesse a si mesmo que estava agindo como sempre agiu, sem encará-lo, sem respondê-lo.

Kong aceitava o que ele tinha a oferecer. Não forçava, não reclamava, não exigia nada. Taekwoon tinha até vontade de brigar com ele, gritar, mas então ele lembrava que não era de seu feitio explodir daquela forma e tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-lo, dormir com a cabeça em seu colo de novo, _beijá-lo –_ e ele sentia a garganta seca só de pensar que ele quase o fizera no outro dia.

Suas crises de insônia estavam se tornado cada vez piores, de modo que ele não conseguia mais relaxar nem quando estava com Kong por perto, nem mesmo quando ele cantava uma de suas músicas.

Ele sentia mais uma vez como se o mundo estivesse um pouco insólito. Mantinha-se com energético e café, e seu trabalho avançava lentamente. Via coisas e as apagava da memória. Sentia o estômago embrulhar com frequência.

Nunca havia sido bem aceito. Sempre foi ‘ _o garoto estranho Jung Taekwoon, que não fala, que assusta_ ’. Ele lembrava-se de quando ele queria brincar com as crianças, mas elas se assustavam com seus outros amigos. Então ele lembrou de quando as pessoas passaram a deixar de vê-lo, invisível Taekwoon.

Ele sempre soube que havia algo de diferente em si, algo que não era comum às outras pessoas, e uma coisa era aceitar essa peculiaridade que lhe era inata, outra, bem diferente, era aceitar que ele estivesse se envolvendo cada vez em um mundo ao qual ele não tinha certeza se era seu lugar.

Taekwoon também não tinha certeza se podia se considerar como parte integrante do lugar a que sempre julgou pertencer.

Chegou ao final da primeira semana com algum esforço, tornando-se incapaz de continuar de pé. Kong observava tudo e parecia preocupado, e até tentou convencer Taekwoon a descansar um pouco depois de passados seis dias, mas não importava o quanto ele falasse, o outro agia como se ele fosse uma voz irritante no fundo da sua cabeça, a qual ele não queria nem iria ouvir.

" _Taekwoon_ , você precisa dormir."

_Não._

" _Taekwoon_ , você vai só se destruir desse jeito."

_Não._

" _Taekwoon_ , você não pode continuar assim.”

" _Taekwoon..._ "

 

 

Ele estava novamente naquele mesmo bosque, mas a paisagem era mais nítida, como se o fato de ele finalmente ter tido um vislumbre do lugar de onde Kong viera fosse o suficiente para que as coisas se tornassem mais precisas.

Daquela vez a garota não o esperava debaixo da árvore, não havia cabelos longos, nem vestido branco.

Daquela vez, Kong o esperava.

Ele lhe sorriu assim que se aproximou e não havia tristeza em seus olhos. A felicidade de estar novamente no lugar onde ele pertencia era quase palpável.

“Oi.” Ele falou como se vê-lo fosse a única coisa que faltasse para ele estar feliz novamente.

“Você não deveria estar aqui.” Taekwoon respondeu, mais pelo choque. Não queria ser rude, mas àquela altura da vida era difícil controlar a forma como algumas coisas saiam de sua boca.

“Eu sou daqui, Taekwoon.”

“Eu nunca te disse o meu nome.” Comentou finalmente, algo que o incomodara, mas que ele nunca conseguira realmente identificar quando consciente.

“Eu descobri, eu sinto muito.” Kong então se sentou, e fez um sinal para que Taekwoon sentasse ao seu lado, o qual ele se viu obedecendo.

“Eu conversei com alguém, na verdade. Ele está te protegendo desde que você o ajudou, anos atrás.” Não conseguia se lembrar muito bem, mas de algum modo ele _soube_ a que acontecimento ele estava se referindo e a quem. Havia uma sensação de familiaridade, e olhos felinos, fios brancos, longos – algo sobre uma ferida que quase não cicatrizava.

“Nós estamos preocupados.” Continuou, vendo que Taekwoon permanecia calado. “Você tem estado... estranho.”

“Eu sou estranho.” Rebateu, cansando de toda aquela história. Se ele pudesse dormir sem ser importunado por Kong ou quem quer que fosse aquela moça, ficaria muito grato.

“Os espinhos nunca foram uma arma.” Ele falou com um tom de voz conciliador, e Taekwoon suspirou. Não estava realmente interessado em conversas sem sentido. “Eles sempre foram um mecanismo de proteção.”

“E daí?”

“Você gosta de rosas, Taekwoon? Se você conseguir passar pelos espinhos, vai encontrar a beleza que por tudo compensa.” Sequer deu tempo de ele responder, aproximando o rosto, fechando os olhos. Por um momento, Taekwoon acreditou que teria em sonho o que descobrira desejar acordado, mas logo Kong desapareceu, deixando somente aquele odor adocicado que o fazia pensar em dias ensolarados, flores silvestres e risadas que davam alguma cor ao cinza, persistentes.

Acordou com dor de cabeça e um mau humor infernal. Sentia vontade de explodir tudo, mas em vez disso, respirou fundo _,_ tentando não pensar muito sobre aquele sonho, mas Kong era a única coisa em que conseguia se focar.

 

 

 

 

“Você não devia ser tão duro consigo mesmo.” Kong disse a ele quando ele subiu ao terraço na noite seguinte.

Havia dormido na noite anterior mais do que ele havia feito durante toda a semana. Ele se sentia renovado, mas havia algo mais o incomodado naquilo tudo.

“E por que eu deveria ouvir você?”

“Porque eu vivi o suficiente para saber de coisas, eu...”

“Hm.”

“Eu me preocupo.” Ele concluiu, apesar do descaso apresentado por Takewoon. “Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu posso entender você, eu posso-... sentir-... eu-...” Não sabia como explicar, e ver a expressão de aborrecimento no rosto de Taekwoon também não o ajudava a se concentrar no que ele queria lhe dizer.

“Já chega.” Takewoon o cortou, bruscamente, incapaz de ouvir mais, lembrando-se da coloração no rosto, das flores que brotaram em meio aos fios cor de rosa, da proximidade e do calor.

“Você pode até não aceitar agora, mas precisa aprender a conviver com isso, sim. Não vai poder fugir pra sempre da realidade, Taekwoon... Eu sinto muito.”

Taekwoon sorriu amargamente.

A realidade ultimamente tinha se tornado um conceito tão estranho, vago.

“Às vezes eu não sei mais o que é real, Kong! Eu?! Você?! Esse mundo todo?!” Sentia-se tão aliviado após dizer aquilo tudo, era como finalmente libertar o medo. “Como saber que eu não estou sonhando nesse exato momento?” Murmurou tristemente, andando até uma das laterais do terraço, olhando para o que poderia ser visto dali – prédios, ruas escuras iluminadas por alguns pontos de luz, algumas pessoas e veículos.

“Você é real! Eu sou real! Você só está assustado demais para aceitar a si mesmo e está agindo dessa forma, e eu _sei_ que é difícil aceitar, mas-...”

“O que _você sabe_?! Você pode ser só fruto da minha imaginação, pelo que _eu_ sei.” Interrompeu. Ele nem sabia mais por que estava tão irritado, provavelmente cansaço.

“Mas eu não sou, Taekwoon. E se você quer ser teimoso e fraco o suficiente pra continuar vivendo assim, eu não vou mais ligar.” Rebateu, irritado, cansado também.

“Quem pediu para você se importar?!” Ele alteou o tom de voz, virando-se, no entanto, no lugar onde ele tinha certeza de que Kong estava, não havia nada nem ninguém.

E ele ainda queria que Taekwoon soubesse o que era real.

 

 

Kong o encontrou na livraria no dia seguinte.

Taekwoon podia ver nos olhos dele o arrependimento e a culpa e até imaginou que ele começaria com pedidos de desculpas sem fim, mas ele permaneceu calado. Sentou-se à sua frente, como sempre fazia, apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados em cima da mesa e permaneceu ali.

A sensação dele por perto fez o peito de Taekwoon se encher de culpa também. Havia descansado melhor na noite anterior, dormiu sem ter qualquer sonho após tomar uma xícara de chá, abandonando todas as suas preocupações momentaneamente. Não fora difícil, considerando que ainda se sentia esgotado. Acordara se sentindo melhor, ainda que o peso da culpa o corroesse.

Estava encontrando dificuldades em se concentrar com Kong ali, mesmo que a intenção dele provavelmente fosse passar tão despercebido quanto possível – quanto sempre fora.

Não fazia mal, ele estava decidido a ir embora mesmo, àquela hora, apesar de não ter avançado muito e de ainda faltar muito para o horário que normalmente ele deixava o local.

Desligou o notebook e o colocou na bolsa, levantando-se em seguida, sendo acompanhado por Kong. Taekwoon ainda não queria puxar assunto com ele no meio da rua, e o garoto não fez menção de que iria falar algo.

Os dois seguiram até o prédio onde Taekwoon morava, até o terraço, exatamente como da outra vez. O escritor não se importou com Kong, que não esperou até que a porta fosse fechada antes de começar a falar.

“Desculpe.” Ele soltou com um grande suspiro, como se a palavra estivesse presa dentro de si, ocupando todo aquele espaço em seu peito. “Eu não deveria ter sido tão... insistente e... duro com você. Eu sei que tem sido difícil, mas dói ver você tão perturbado.”

Aquela era a coisa engraçada sobre ele e Kong. Às vezes aquele garoto dizia coisas como aquela, que faziam Taekwoon ficar sem palavras, logo ele, que conseguia ter uma resposta pronta quando confrontado, que tinha um vocabulário vasto. Contudo, um vocabulário invejável não o preparava para lidar com o peso de palavras como as que Kong dirigia a ele, que nunca esperava nas palavras alheias aquele tipo de afeto. Não esperava aquele tipo de preocupação e ele sentia como se pudesse aceitar aquela realidade muito fácil.

“Mas eu ainda acho que você precisa cuidar melhor de si, precisa de atenção. E de aceitação, não dos outros, Taekwoon-ah, mas de você mesmo, porque... O que existe em você que não seja maravilhoso?”

Taekwoon ouviu tudo aquilo sentindo o coração palpitar. Não sabia se era efeito das palavras, do tom afetuoso ou da expressão, do brilho naqueles olhos tão ternos.

“Existem coisas que precisam ser mudadas.” Desculpou-se, como se aquilo fosse justificativa suficiente para seu comportamento com relação a si mesmo e à vida.

“Você pode não ser perfeito, mas são todas as falhas que fazem você ser o que é. E, bom, se mudar vai te fazer feliz, então, por que não tentar?” Taekwoon o encarou demoradamente, atrás da mentira naquelas palavras, mas não havia nada naquele rosto, nada escondido que ele já não tivesse visto.

Talvez exceto...

_Adoração._

Kong começou a assumir uma coloração tão rosada quanto seus cabelos, e Taekwoon até podia ver aquelas pequenas florezinhas brotando em meio aos fios rosados novamente, como se o mundo tivesse sido filmado e agora estivesse passando com uma velocidade acima da normal, enquanto as células se multiplicavam dando forma a pequenos brotos que em questão de segundos se transformaram naquelas florezinhas que puderam ser vistas das outras vezes.

“Anh, eu preciso ir.” Ele anunciou, como nunca havia feito antes – Taekwoon era sempre pego de surpresa quando ele aparecia e desaparecia. Kong então começou a empalidecer, como se estivesse dissipando sua essência no ar, prestes a sumir.

Movido por impulso, Taekwoon avançou na direção dele, segurando-lhe o pulso, mesmo sem ter certeza de que seria capaz de tocá-lo àquele estado.

“Não vai.” Pediu com um murmúrio e viu a expressão assustada no rosto dele, enquanto a cor voltava para suas feições. “Não vai agora.”

“Taekwoon...” Ele murmurou como se tivesse algo a dizer, mas sua intenção morreu.

Eram tempo difíceis, ter que lidar com todo um mundo novo que se descortinava ao seu redor. Ele queria se esconder, nunca mais ser visto, entretanto, sabia que a vida deveria continuar, a vida que era só dele, mas que com certeza tinha um novo tom, quando Kong estava por perto.

Taekwoon o envolveu em um abraço, com uma das mãos em seu cabelo, o outro braço passando pelas costas dele. O queixo de Kong estava apoiado sobre um dos ombros de Taekwoon, o qual tinha certeza de que ele conservava no rosto, ainda, aquela expressão aturdida.

“Obrigado.” Agradeceu, sabendo que devia aquilo a ele depois de tudo. Sentiu Kong relaxar em seus braços, movendo-se também a fim de abraçá-lo debilmente, agarrando-se à camisa de Taekwoon como se dependesse daquilo para se manter firme no lugar.

Naquela noite, voltou a encarar seu trabalho, mas com ânimo renovado.

As palavras de Kong davam-lhe forças, ajudando-o a afastar de si os pensamentos e os medos. Soube que era aquilo o que precisava ouvir para finalmente se permitir libertar a si mesmo e encarar o que sabia e acreditava ser real – sempre soube, notou, quando da leitura de _O outro lado do sonho_.

_“Saber se era só um sonho ou a realidade havia perdido a importância quando sua crença dava validade àquilo que era reflexo dos anseios de seu coração.”_

Talvez ele só precisasse de alguém que acreditasse nele da forma como ele sentira Kong acreditar.

 

 

Taekwoon subiu ao terraço ao amanhecer, encontrando o lugar vazio.

Kong não estava em lugar nenhum para ser visto. Havia apenas as flores de que ele cuidava com tanto cuidado.

Esperou por alguns minutos, perguntando-se se ele apareceria ali em breve ou se seria necessário esperar por horas até que ele resolvesse aparecer. Ele deveria ter assuntos de sua importância aos quais dar atenção afinal.

Experimentou chamá-lo com um tom de voz que não seria audível normalmente, torcendo para que o rapaz tivesse poderes o suficiente para sentir quando alguém estava chamando, não importava a distância.

Nada aconteceu.

Ele resolveu sair dali e esperar em seu apartamento até que o garoto resolve importuná-lo mais uma vez. Estava na escada, descendo para o andar onde ele morava, quando ouviu Kong chamá-lo, ofegante, do topo da escada.

"Você me chamou?" Ele parecia preocupado, como se lhe tivesse ocorrido que talvez Taekwoon estivesse precisando de algum tipo de consolo ou ajuda.

"É, eu... _Desculpe_." Pediu, após fazer uma ligeira pausa.

Tinha decidido que também devia aquilo a ele por tudo o que havia feito, por tudo o que havia dito.

E Kong havia feito tanto por ele.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, ainda alarmado.

"Nada, eu só... queria dizer isso." Não estava interessado em explicar todas as coisas que passavam em sua cabeça, precisava apenas que Kong soubesse que ele se sentia daquela forma.

"Ah, certo." Taekwoon ainda ficou parado no meio da escada por alguns segundos, encarando Kong, que não desviou o olhar ou se mexeu.

"Olha, Taekwoon, eu preciso ir embora." Ele anunciou e foi a vez de Taekwoon se sentir alarmado.

"Por quê?"

"Eu... preciso."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa.” Afirmou, sem esperar uma resposta, ele simplesmente sabia.

"Não. Não." Respondeu rápido demais, fazendo Taekwoon desconfiar do sorriso falso em seu rosto.

"Então o quê?" Taekwoon subiu um degrau e depois outro, aproximando-se de Kong, que se distanciava a cada novo degrau subido.

"Eu acho que eu devia ir. Passei tempo demais aqui."

"Quem disse isso?"

"Eu decidi."

Os dois só pararam com aquela dança estranha ao voltarem para o terraço novamente. Taekwoon não entendia. Depois de todos aqueles dias, todas as semanas em que Kong o perturbara, agora ele dizia que estava indo embora. Não conseguia acreditar também na desculpa esfarrapada que ele lhe dera e queria tirar aquela história a limpo.

"O que está acontecendo. De verdade?"

"Nada."

"Então... fica." Ele se ouviu pedir, segurando o pulso de Kong, sentindo a pele em seus dedos e uma pulsação acelerada, mas ele não tinha certeza se era a sua ou a do outro.

"Eu não devo." Respondeu debilmente, deixando que seu corpo sucumbisse à leve pressão que Taekwoon aplicava em seu braço, puxando-o para perto.

Ele não queria que Kong fosse embora. Não queria que ele o deixasse depois de ter dito que ficava por Taekwoon ser tão sozinho quanto ele.

"Você não precisa ir."

"Como você sabe?" Fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão de Taekwoon em seu rosto. A pele dele era macia ao tato e Taekwoon aproveitou cada segundo daquele toque.

"Você disse. Antes."

"Mas dessa vez surgiu algo." Ele reclamou, tentando puxar a mão e fugir.

"Mentiroso." Viu através da mentira, na forma como ele não o encarava, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem abertos.

Taekwoon deixou que sua mão segurasse o rosto dele com delicadeza, seus dedos em contato com alguns fios de cabelo, que eram tão macios quanto sua pele, constatou.

Kong já não fazia menção de querer fugir de seu toque e ele estava feliz por isso.

“Mas não existe motivo pra ficar.” Ainda tentou conseguir que ele voluntariamente o soltasse.

“Existe, sim.” Ele engoliu em seco. Ainda não tinha certeza de que conseguiria pronunciar as palavras corretamente, mas ele tinha certeza de que sabia o que elas significavam àquela altura. E sabia que queria encará-las. “Eu não quero que você vá.” Admitiu, pegando Kong de surpresa.

Ele até sentiu vontade de sorrir daquela expressão no rosto do outro, pela forma como ele parecia não ter uma resposta para aquilo – nem mesmo dizia que precisava ir ou que não poderia ficar.

“É um motivo egoísta.” Infelizmente, no entanto, percebeu que era tudo o que ele tinha. “Desculpe.” Soltou o braço do outro, deixando-o livre para ir, se realmente quisesse.

“Está tudo bem.” Kong assegurou em um sussurro, sem se afastar.

Taekwoon se aproximou dele um pouco mais, alinhando os rostos e esperando por uma reação negativa à sua aproximação, mas Kong o encarou por alguns segundos e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, o que ele entendeu como uma permissão.

Beijou-o como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, somente para que o choque inicial fosse se dissipando.

Kong agarrou-se a ele, suas mãos segurando a camisa que Taekwoon vestia na parte das costas, e aproximou o corpo, até sentir que seus estômagos estivessem em contato.

O escritor estava tão consciente do corpo do outro, uma existência sólida em seus braços e em cujos braços ele estava. Aquilo era real. Ele nunca poderia criar, em sonhos, aquele tipo de situação, ele sabia.

Em meio ao som do vento em seus ouvidos, os sons molhados produzidos pelo movimentar das bocas se sobressaía, fazendo pequenas flores voltarem a brotar no cabelo de Kong.

O menor se afastou um pouco, como se tivesse levado um choque repentinamente, e evitou que Taekwoon voltasse a beijá-lo.

“Eu gosto de você.” Ele disse com uma nota de tristeza em seu tom de voz. “Mas isso não é pra acontecer.”

“Kong, não!” Taekwoon pediu sentindo Kong se afastar de seus braços e desaparecendo no ar.

 

 

Suspirou ao voltar para casa, preocupado com o que Kong iria fazer.

Ele não se imaginou se preocupando com alguém daquela forma antes, mas ali estava ele.

Pelo menos ele sentia de novo o cheiro impregnado em seu nariz, como se o garoto ainda estivesse por perto para espalhar aquele odor por todos os cantos.

Era como se os espinhos em Taekwoon tivessem cedendo cada vez mais, desde que ele havia lido sua primeira história, observando-se e notando que o que ele era não mudara, que ele só crescera. Florescera, liberando suas ideias, suas histórias, sua musa.

 _O outro lado do sonho_. O outro lado de si mesmo. Seu ‘eu’ do passado provavelmente estaria orgulhoso.

Não tinha certeza de que poderia alcançar Kong novamente, de que poderia chamá-lo, mas podia dar continuidade ao que ele precisava fazer.

Kong permaneceu sem aparecer por mais alguns dias.

Taekwoon estava começando a se preocupar de verdade, mas ele não parava de escrever. Como se ele estivesse correndo e tendo como prazo a volta de Kong, para mostrar a ele que havia conseguido – mas era besteira pensar que ele queria a aprovação do outro, não era aquele o caso. Mesmo.

Ainda estava longe de terminar a história, embora tivesse avançado mais do que pensara ser possível, quando Kong voltou a surgir em seu apartamento, sem qualquer aviso.

Havia saído para comprar um café em uma cafeteria às dez horas da noite – o local estava fechando, mas ele ainda conseguira que eles lhe dessem uma boa dose de cafeína antes de efetivamente fecharem.

Quando voltou, com um copo de café na mão, e jogou as chaves sobre o balcão da cozinha, antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir ao aroma inegável da presença do outro, Kong estava abraçando-o e beijando-o.

Foi um beijo bagunçado a princípio, por conta da surpresa, mas logo Taekwoon teve tempo de se ajustar à forma como os lábios de Kong buscavam os seus de forma quase desesperada.

Sua mão tremia de leve ao segurar o corpo de café, mas ele envolveu Kong com força, na tentativa de mantê-la firme.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Não, exatamente.” Ele confessou, enquanto se afastava. “Eu senti sua falta.”

Taekwoon o abraçou ao ouvir a confissão, sentindo-se leve ainda que sua cabeça e seu peito estivessem repletos de algo que ele não conseguia definir, e deixou que seus lábios encostassem sobre os cabelos rosados.

 

 

Não foi preciso muito esforço para Taekwoon perceber que, mesmo estando de volta, Kong parecia distraído.

Era como se algo tivesse faltando. Um pouco do brilho de antes que o fazia sorrir mesmo quando Taekwoon o ignorava ou dizia algo rude.

Intrigava-o aquele comportamento e o distraía também, sua mente sempre vagando enquanto Kong o beijava e o abraçava. Seus corpos estavam ali, mas a mente dele não.

E não importava o quanto Taekwoon buscasse naqueles olhos as respostas para as perguntas nunca formuladas em voz alta, ele nunca seria capaz de imaginar tudo pelo que aquele garoto havia passado, as preocupações da parte mais profunda de sua consciência.

Ele quis ignorar enquanto continuava escrevendo, enquanto o outro vagava e cantava uma música nova, ainda mais triste que todas as outras, mas Taekwoon nunca estava plenamente desconectado da presença à sua volta.

Felizmente, Taekwoon conseguiu concluir o livro que tanto lhe estava dando trabalho.

As últimas palavras de sua obra foram digitadas em uma tarde de domingo de um fim de semana em que ele não dormiu mais do que duas horas.

Ele fechou o notebook e suspirou, sabendo que ainda teria que revisar aquele texto, mas já sentindo a sensação de dever cumprido, acompanhada da sensação que anuncia que ele teria mais tempo para cuidar de coisas importantes dali para frente, até que ele começasse a trabalhar no próximo livro.

Kong pareceu notar seu estado de espírito, pois aproximou-se dele com cautela e o observou até que ele voltasse sua atenção inteiramente para ele.

Taekwoon esticou uma das mãos para segurar-lhe a mão e puxá-lo para perto, fazendo com que ele sentasse sobre suas pernas, abraçando-o de modo a afundar seu rosto no pescoço dele. O cheiro de flores silvestres, naquela tarde, foi algo extremamente acolhedor, reconfortante.

“Taekwoon, quer ouvir uma história?” Ele ofereceu, com a voz quase sumindo.

O escritor pode sentir em seu comportamento que havia certa urgência na necessidade que ele tinha de lhe contar qualquer que fosse a história em sua mente naquele momento, na apreensão de sua voz.

“Claro.”

Ele começou a contá-la com calma, com um tom de voz firme, ainda que baixo. Era sobre quando a Primavera se apaixonou por um mortal, sobre como eles eram felizes juntos, sobre como as flores pareciam brilhar como se abençoadas com partículas de raios de sol graças àquele sentimento que florescera entre os dois.

Era sobre como os dois ficavam tristes ao olharem um para o outro, tendo em si milhares de dúvidas e preocupações que eles tentavam ignorar em nome do que sentiam.

Era também sobre como um deus menor se apiedou deles, cheio de bondade e de compaixão, e tentou dar ao mortal uma das frutas da árvore da vida que ficava no meio do Jardim.

O mortal logo deixou de ser mortal graças à fruta sagrada, mas a atitude do deus menor não poderia ficar impune, não quando, no panteão, o deus rei dos deuses ficou sabendo do que aconteceu. A fruta da vida não poderia ser ingerida por qualquer um.

O amado da Primavera, então, foi condenado a sofrer no mundo inferior por achar que poderia se igualar aos nascidos imortais e por cometer o pecado de se apropriar e consumir o que não pertencia à sua raça.

E condenou aquele deus menor a ter seus poderes selados quase integralmente e a ser exilado em um mundo onde o cinza prevalecia, expulso do Jardim, sozinho e perdido por eras até que sua existência inteira não passasse de uma história abandonada nos confins do esquecimento.

As peças foram se juntando a cada nova informação oferecida por Kong, a mente de Taekwoon estava a mil. O olhar de expectativa de Kong sobre o outro encheu o pequeno apartamento de tensão.

Ao contrário do que Taekwoon havia pensado, saber sobre a verdadeira natureza de Kong não causara sequer metade das reações que seu corpo apresentara ao descobrir-se diferente. Provavelmente estava trabalhando tanto o conceito de realidade e de excentricidade em sua mente que ele não estava realmente surpreso com aquele detalhe adicional.

Estava um pouco assustado, é claro. Entretanto estava aliviado também.

Kong esperava com ansiedade que Taekwoon dissesse alguma coisa após aquela história, certamente algo que o assegurasse de que tudo ficaria bem. Não ousava perguntar, mas encarava-o, tentando ler em suas feições alguma coisa, como às vezes ele costumava fazer.

Taekwoon quase que inconscientemente segurou sua mão e desenhou círculos lentamente sobre o dorso, em uma forma de lhe acalmar os sentimentos e os pensamentos, enquanto tentava pensar em algo para dizer que também servisse para lhe acalmar o coração, corroborando com seu gesto.

“Fico feliz que tenha me contado tudo isso.” Murmurou por fim.

“Você não está assustado?”

“Estou. Mas estou cansado de me sentir assim.” Concluiu.

“Acho que isso é um castigo, preso em situação parecida com a que eu quis evitar.”

“Nós temos algum tempo pra lidar com isso, não se preocupe agora. Por favor.” Taekwoon murmurou e o beijou, movendo os lábios de uma forma mais intensa do que eles haviam beijado até então.

Kong retribuiu com a mesma necessidade que tinha de se sentir aceito, contente por não ter sido afastado, por não ter sido rejeitado ainda que tivesse revelado quem ele era e o crime que cometera. Prendeu o lábio inferior de Taekwoon entre os lábios em meio ao beijo e o ouviu suspirar em consequência. Sentiu o outro invadindo sua boca com a língua e gemeu baixinho.

A sensação dos lábios de Kong em sua boca fazia seu corpo praticamente vibrar pela euforia. Ele o beijava com ansiedade, deixando o outro sem ar. Seus braços abraçavam-no com força, a língua dele, macia contra a sua, movia-se impaciente, provocando-o. Taekwoon a prendeu por um momento, sugando-a por alguns segundos, apreciando o gemido que escapou da garganta do outro.

Era como se a peça que estava faltando em Kong finalmente tivesse em seu lugar.

“Eu...” Kong começou, incerto, com a boca contra a sua bochecha. “Acho que devemos parar por aqui.”

“Tem certeza?! Você não parece disposto aa ir, ou estou errado?” Perguntou, sentindo que o abraço de Kong não afrouxara.

“Eu nunca quero deixar você, mas isso não sou eu quem decide.”

“Isso é bom.” Taekwoon murmurou, depositando um beijo no canto de sua boca e depois afastando-se para encarar os olhos castanhos. “Porque eu não quero que você vá.” Admitiu, vendo surgir no semblante do outro aquele olhar de adoração novamente.

Kong o beijou nos lábios, no nariz, no queixo, no pescoço. Beijou-lhe o ombro e sorriu.

“Acho que entendo como alguém pode, apesar da fragilidade da vida de um mortal, aceitar a perspectiva do futuro, mesmo que não seja tão promissor.”

“Depois.” Disse, voltando a beijá-lo.

Em seu quarto, Taekwoon depositou Kong sobre sua cama. Se não teriam a eternidade, que vivessem o que podiam.

Retirou as roupas do deus com calma, como se descobrisse uma nova realidade, aproveitando para apreciar cada pequeno detalhe. A tonalidade e a textura da pele, o embaraçamento estampado no olhar que não o encarava, a boca que, entreaberta, auxiliava seu aparelho respiratório na tentativa de manter sua inspiração e expiração constantes, ritmada.

Kong permitiu que ele o observasse apenas por alguns poucos segundos antes de tomar a iniciativa de também despi-lo, mas em seus movimentos não havia a mesma calma, não havia a mesma necessidade de contemplação, uma vez que sua urgência, gerada pelo receio, falava mais alto, fazendo-o tremer um pouco.

Taekwoon sentiu falta dos sons que Kong produzia momentos antes e, com curiosidade, permitiu-se tocá-lo, desvendando os segredos que o corpo dele escondia, seus dedos percorrendo curvas, sua boca marcando a pele, seus ouvidos captando os sons que ele descobria que gostava ainda mais que o som de sua voz ao cantar. Os movimentos dele eram calmos, como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo e aquilo foi capaz de acalmar Kong, que se deixou ser tocado por Taekwoon da forma como o escritor achasse melhor.

Quando Taekwoon o beijou novamente, no entanto, Kong aproveitou-se para se colocar por cima, apoiando cada perna em cada lado do corpo do outro, traçando um caminho de beijos lentos por todo o torso.

Ele quis perguntar se Kong já havia feito aquele tipo de coisa, mas não conseguiu formular a pergunta quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua glande. Logo sentiu não apenas os lábios timidamente o tocando, mas a boca o tomando por inteiro, a língua deslizando pela pele sensível da região. Viu Kong mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo entre suas pernas e sentiu o calor e a umidade em sua ereção, e deixou que um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios, mal se reconhecendo.  Foi necessário que sua força de vontade evitasse que ele movesse os quadris, forçando a garganta de Kong, mas não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo ficasse completamente imóvel.

Ao segurar os cabelos de Kong e o puxar com delicadeza para cima, para beijá-lo mais uma vez, sentindo o próprio gosto na boca dele, notou que ao seu redor um jardim começava a florescer, preenchendo seu quarto. E quando ele penetrou Kong, depois de prepará-lo com calma, vendo a forma como o corpo dele arqueava, viu as flores brotando, dando vida ao aposento e se tornando mais vívidas a cada nova investida de seu quadril, a cada ranger da cama contra o chão.

Taekwoon tocava Kong, beijava, mordia seu lóbulo da orelha, ouvindo-o gemer próximo ao seu ouvido. Foi o primeiro a sentir o orgasmo, gozando dentro de Kong com um gemido abafado, enquanto Kong lhe sorria. O corpo suado embaixo do seu brilhava com a luz que entrava pela janela, os cabelos grudando na testa.

Cuidou para que Kong também atingisse o orgasmo com sua mão, enquanto ainda o observava atentamente, suas reações. Sêmen sujou a mão de Taekwoon e o baixo ventre de Kong não muito tempo depois.

Taekwoon deixou que seu corpo caísse ao lado do corpo do outro. Sentiu um leve roçar de lábios e então o nariz dele delicadamente encostado ao seu. O escritor extinguiu a distância entre as bocas, impaciente, e adormeceu em seguida, pensando ter ouvido Kong cantar, sentindo as mãos dele acariciando seus cabelos e o peito sendo usado como travesseiro.

 

 

Quando Taekwoon acordou, não viu qualquer sinal de todas as plantas que haviam florescido em seu quarto na noite anterior. Kong também não estava ali.

Passou a mão sobre o rosto tentando espantar o que lhe restava de sono e suspirou, rindo sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Tudo era tão surreal.

Ainda assim, aquela era a sua realidade, sempre havia sido, não importava o quão maluca ela fosse.

Levantou-se, vestindo seu pijama, e andou até estar de frente para o notebook, ligando-o. Enquanto esperava que o aparelho estivesse totalmente funcionando, ele preparou um pouco de café.

Não acreditara que iria se dedicar a outra história tão cedo, não após concluir um projeto que havia sido trabalhoso e esgotante, mas havia uma ideia em sua mente, que brotara e crescia, criação pura.

Sentou-se na frente do computador e começou a digitar.

A meio caminho de terminar a segunda página, Kong apareceu às suas costas, trazendo consigo o cheiro forte de flores silvestres, que estava mais intenso àquela manhã, e o efeito foi imediato, trazendo paz a Taekwoon, embora sentisse um pouco de euforia.

“O que está fazendo?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso perceptível por seu tom de voz.

“Escrevendo uma história.”

“Você vai lê-la pra mim depois?”

“Não.”

“Taekwoon!” O sorriso desaparecera de sua voz, dando lugar a um tom de repreensão e frustração, e Taekwoon sorriu, imaginando a forma como as sobrancelhas deveriam estar franzidas e os lábios apertados em um bico.

“Eu vou ler mesmo assim.” Kong anunciou, sabendo que não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Taekwoon não se opunha. Não iria negar aquilo à sua musa.

 

 

 

_Ele parou ao sair da casa, observando o caminho que tinha pela frente, até onde a vista alcançava._

_Começos são difíceis, pensou._

_Ansiedade e medo restringiam sua percepção da realidade, a forma como ele deveria reagir a tudo, como algemas e correntes presas aos punhos e aos calcanhares._

_Tais sentimentos, no entanto, não o impediam de questionar o que havia no fim do caminho, quanto tempo levaria até chegar lá, se um dia conseguiria._

_Antes de sair de casa, seus pais disseram que o caminho era longo e ele sentiu medo, mas ainda assim avançou a passos lentos, cansando-se antes mesmo de chegar à primeira encruzilhada._

_Ele estava sozinho, sentia-se perdido, mas ele sentou-se, permitindo-se descansar um pouco, e olhou ao redor, olhou para o céu, para as flores que floresciam na beira da estrada. Notou que um garoto de cabelos coloridos – cor de rosa, quem iria pintar o cabelo com aquela cor? – sorria para elas. Ele não estava ali momentos antes e parecia tão perdido quanto ele._

_“Você está indo por esse caminho também?” Ele perguntou para o garoto._

_“Sim. Quer companhia? Acho que se formos juntos, vai parecer que o caminho é menor e mais fácil.” O garoto então sorriu para ele, um sorriso agradável, que fazia o coração dele pular em seu peito._

_“É, acho que seria bom.” Aceitou, com timidez._

_Seria perfeito._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee é isso!  
> Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
